


Prequel to Heaven

by Graceful_Melody2



Category: Bleach
Genre: Christian Character, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other, Religious Content, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:33:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 23,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28027089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graceful_Melody2/pseuds/Graceful_Melody2
Summary: A prequel of sorts to the main story "Journey to Heaven"* All ownership belongs to Tite Kubo and associates. I do not own Bleach or the Characters except the ones I created. Please support the official releases.*
Relationships: Abarai Renji/Kuchiki Rukia, Grimmjow Jaegerjaques/Original Character(s), Hitsugaya Toushirou/Kurosaki Karin, Kuchiki Byakuya/Kurosaki Ichigo, Kyouraku Shunsui/Ukitake Juushirou, Ulquiorra Cifer/Inoue Orihime
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Edits have been made and will continue to to be made throughout the creative process. Thank you for your patience and understanding 😀

It was a humid summer night, a full moon was hanging against an inky sky. The streets were abandoned, void of the daily hustle and bustle of its residents. A shadow walks with unsteady legs into an abandoned alleyway with heavy breaths, he places a bloodied hand on a nearby wall streaking it with the crimson substance. He collapses shortly after coughing bringing up more blood. He takes a ragged breath and drags a black blade out from his waist, the moon giving off a blue hue to the sword. He puts it in front of him. A deep low voice calls out to its owner:

“Looks like your usefulness has come to an end. A short lifespan to say the least. No matter, another victim will come eventually. You humans are so weak...so, pitiful..”

The current owner is too weak to respond taking a final shuddering wet breath, dies. After a few minutes a young boy no older than ten years of age enters the alley. His violet hair disheveled and thick bangs sticking to his forehead from the heat, lays lifeless at his shoulders, his ruby eyes dull and just as lifeless, showing the abuse and strain of his life. As he searches nearby garbage bags and cans strewn about the alley picking up a half eaten apple and eagerly eats his dinner. In mid bite, he looks to the dead body in the center of the alley. He pockets the apple and walks cautiously toward the still form. He gives a kick to be sure that he was in fact dead, and then searches the body for anything valuable or edible. His body freezes momentarily when he sees the ebony blade. He picks up the heavy blade and stares at it. Then a deep voice comes out making the boy drop the sword. 

“Boy, do you crave power? I can grant it to you if you so desire..”

Being surprised at the sudden voice had the boy swirling around to find the owner of the voice. 

“W-Who’s there?! Show yourself!” The boy responds.

“Look down at your feet boy.” The voice returned.

The boy looked down but only the sword laid before his feet. 

“T-The s-word?! How can that be?” The child wondered aloud. 

“A story for another time. I assure you this offer will not last so, I ask once more; do you crave power? “ The voice asks again

The boy crouches down in front of the sword and picks it up again. He closes his eyes in thought for a moment than opens them and addresses the sword.

“I don’t need power. What I want is to be able to live a comfortable life. To be able to walk down the street and not have the nobles and Soul Reapers look down on me because I’m a nobody....hey...if I accept your offer...will I be able to have my dream come true? Can it really happen?” The boy looked at the blade hope filling his dull orbs. 

The voice in the blade let out an almost silent low chuckle. 

“Of course you could. With my power you can have anything-be anything you wish. All you have to say is “yes””. 

The boy stares down at the blade for a moment thinking his options. 

“What do I have to do to obtain your power?” He asks a last.

The voice inwardly smiles and responds,

“ Slice your hand on this blade. Than slide it down the face of the blade and I will taste your blood to determine if you are worthy of my power.” 

The boy does as the sword instructs and when he finishes he looks at his hand licks the remaining blood dripping from his wound. The blade glows a purple-blue hue and the voice responds,

“Ahhhh yessss you will do just fine! You have great potential and should last me at least a few years....” The voice revels in the sensation the child’s blood gives him. A small voice interrupts,

“So, now what?” He asks shyly not wanting to anger the sword.

“First, your name child. If we are to share powers we should know each other.” 

“I-I’m Sora..just Sora..”

“I have been called many names in my long existence...Devil, Demon, Great Dragon, Satan... but you can call me Lucifer...” the blade responded. 

“Lord Lucifer, I am ready to receive your power...what else must I do?” Sora asked.

“This next part requires nothing from you. Though I have a final warning to give you before we begin. In order for you to receive my power we must join as one. As I merge with your body you will feel pain like nothing you have felt before. Your skin will melt, your bones will break, you will wish for death....After the merging, I will heal you but I must ask child, are you sure this is what you wish?” Lucifer explained. 

“I...what else is there for me here? You are the first person to ever give me hope. I understand the risk....Do it!” Sora answered. 

Laughing evilly Lucifer started the process. Black flames with purple lightening filling the sky in a pillar forming around Sora. 

“So be it!” He laughs out allowing the pillar to consume the boy.


	2. Chapter Two

The same night that Lucifer met Sora, within the Court Guard Grounds, Ichigo Kurosaki-Shiba went into labor.  
*********************************

A crowd of nobles and court guard members were waiting anxiously in the Kuchiki living room for the baby’s arrival. In a room especially prepared for the birth was Ichigo, Byakuya, Kisuke Urahara, Captain Unohana Retsu, and Isshin Shiba. Amongst the quiet whispers and obvious clanking of glasses, The room was a-buzz with panting, groaning, and quiet orders being issued. The room was becoming dense with spirit pressure and the three doctors...well two doctors and a scientist were sweating trying to work through the discomfort. 

“Ok my son, give me another push....that’s it....easy now...ok have a rest.” Isshin instructed. 

With an exhausted release of a sigh, Ichigo stops and heaves in gulps of air. Byakuya was holding clammy hand and brushing wet orange locks away from his flushed face. Unohana places a cool rag on Ichigo’s forehead and gives some encouraging words. A voice makes the room still. 

“Isshin, it has been four hours and nothing is working. What do we do? Anymore of this and we put even more risk on Ichi and the kid.” Kisuke stated.

Isshin stood up and took off bloodied gloves and threw them in the waste can. Ichigo looked up exhaustion and worry marring his handsome features. Beside him Byakuya looks between the two and then back to his husband. The only thing he can do now is keep Ichigo calm and focused. 

“Ichigo, look at me. Everything will be fine. Try to relax and gain your strength.” He comforted and leaned down to kiss his temple. Ichigo closes his eyes and tries to slow his breathing. Another contraction rakes through his body and he lets out a loud groan. 

Isshin looks at the room and sighs. He than looks at the couple. 

“Ichigo, we have to have a Caesarean section to make sure the two of you get out alive. I know you wanted a natural...”

“It’s fine. I’m too tired to complain just make sure my baby lives!” Ichigo interjected. Isshin looks to Byakuya who just gives a nod. Ichigo squeezes his husband’s hand a little tighter and looks up to the ceiling tears streaming down his cheeks. Unohana gives him a sweet smile and runs a cool hand through his hair trying to comfort him. He unconsciously leans into the touch and closes his eyes while another contraction ends. 

“Ok son. I’m giving you a light sedative and a numbing agent so you don’t feel a thing. Just try to relax. There might some pressure but that is normal. It’s just me pulling the little one out. Byakuya, keep him distracted if you can. I wouldn’t suggest watching unless you have an iron stomach.” Isshin instructs and then swiftly gets to work. 

As the room did as they were told, Isshin was off doing the procedure. Once he was in he let out a curse as the room exploded in spirit pressure and blood stared to pour out of his son. In an instant the room was buzzing in rushed whispers and activity trying not to alarm Ichigo. Byakuya on the other hand watched and strained to hear every last detail. A whisper broke his concentration.

“Bya-kuya....wh-what’s going on? I-it’s too quiet....I feel cold...Bya...kuya..?” Ichigo manages before passing out. Byakuya suddenly went pale and lightly patted his husbands cheek to wake him. When nothing happened he cried out to anyone who was listening, 

“What do I do? He just passed out! Isshin! Retsu! Kisuke! Please! What do I do?!” Byakuya was panicking. He wasn’t going to loose Ichigo. He has already lost one spouse, he wasn’t going to loose another. Not to mention his child. He would be broken for the rest of his days if lost both his husband and child. A voice broke through his anxiety attack.

“Kuchiki-san, it’s ok. Everything will be ok. Lets go get you some water or maybe some tea? Isshin and Urahara-san will make sure everything is ok. Come on...” a gentle whimsical voice and gentle hands slowly takes the nobles hand from Ichigo’s and gently pushes him to the door. Unohana gives the two remaining people a purposeful look and leaves. 

Once they left Isshin went back to work as Kisuke hung a blood bag and attached it to the IV. When he was finished he joined Isshin. 

“Where is all this blood coming from? Kisuke asks. 

“I don’t know, but...*pants* lets finish bringing this little cutie into the world yeah?” Isshin responds with a weary smile. 

He delivers the child with relative ease but then sees the problem with the excessive bleeding. His placenta was detaching too soon and this causing the bleed. Usually it can be an easy fix. Though nothing with his son is easy he realized and as he was suturing the last of the ruptured vessels, he noticed that somehow his other reproductive organs were damaged. He assumed it was because the amount of spirit pressure that his body had to contain slowly stared to deteriorate the surrounding organs. He slowly closed his eyes and looked to Kisuke who was cleaning the little one off and putting a small bracelet on its tiny wrist. Almost immediately the room stoped suffocating him and he asked;

“How’s the kid doing? I’m going to have to remove Ichigo’s reproductive organs...the spirit pressure unfortunately damaged them too much....” He let out a quiet choked sob and got back to work. 

Kisuke smiled down at the small bundle who let out a loud cry and answered his friend,

“You have a healthy granddaughter. I put the limiter on and wrote down her weight and length for Bya-bo.” He placed the now wrapped bundle in a bassinet and left the room to get Byakuya and to tell the guests of the good news.  
*********************************

Byakuya was sitting in the next room over from the makeshift delivery room. Unohana stayed with him. He was quiet and he regained his composure. Now he sat with a now cold cup of tea waiting for the news of his husband and child. About an hour later he heard cheering and laughter coming from the living room. He looked up as the door opened and Urahara came in. Byakuya stood up and looked at him the hint of anxiety in his eyes. 

“Congratulations Byakuya! You have a healthy baby girl!” Kisuke smiles and pats him on the shoulder. Byakuya’s eyes widen and lets out a long sigh. He gives a light chuckle and pats Kisuke on the shoulder in return. 

“How is Ichigo?” He asked as he started toward the door. 

“About that...” Kisuke starts Byakuya freezes and visibly jerks. He gave himself a moment to re-compose himself and than slowly turns. 

“His reproductive organs got a beating from being exposed to high amounts of spirit pressure and they had to be removed. I am afraid you will not be able to have anymore children. I’m sorry Byakuya.” Unohana went over to Byakuya and placed a hand on his bicep. She gave him a small smile and they left the room.

While Ichigo was sleeping, Byakuya presented his daughter to the Elders and guests that were were eagerly waiting to see the child. After many congratulations and slaps on the back and well wishes for Ichigo, the house grew quiet and he and his daughter returned to Ichigo’s side. By this time the three who helped with the birth were sleeping in their quarters on call if anything should happen. 

Byakuya finally took a seat in the rocking chair that was provided from the nursery and looked more closely at the bundle in his arms. She was a quiet child sleeping through the whole noisy ordeal of the presentation. He looked on in wonder amazed at how he and Ichigo created such a beautiful and precious life. He smiled gently at the girl and picked up a tiny hand. He let his thumb rub across the tiny appendage and then tiny fingers curled around his index finger. His eyes widened in awe and amazement. He than pulled back the blanket to see full head of auburn hair. He smiled and let his fingers caress a chubby cheek. The baby scrunched her nose and made a soft noise and opened her almond shaped eyes. They were a beautiful shade of hazel. The child looked up at Byakuya and made a gurgling noise. His heart beat fast in his chest and a tear fell on her chubby little face. She is beautiful. Perfect. He lifted her closer to his chest and snuggled her for a moment. He than looked down at her again and said;

“Welcome to the world little one. I am your father, *offers his index to the baby’s open hand* I swear to everything holy and pure to love and protect you from everything and everyone.” He leans forward and places a gentle kiss to the child’s forehead. He than began to gently rock the baby and fell asleep soon after she did. 

A few hours later, Ichigo awoke with a start. He tried to sit up but a pain in stomach told him otherwise. He undoes his yukata to look at his now flattened stomach. Zangetsu started to heal the incision where the caesarean was and then he looked around the room in a panic. He called out to Byakuya.

“Byakuya?! Where’s the baby? What happened to the baby?!” He was crying and desperately trying to look for the child. 

“Calm down love. She’s right here. I was holding her while you slept.” Byakuya said sleep deep in his response. He got up and handed their daughter to waiting arms. 

“Daughter? We had a girl?” Ichigo says accepting the baby and starts tearing up. 

“Oh my God Byakuya she’s so beautiful! Heh....look at you my precious girl!” Tears flowing freely down his face he brushes at them with his free hand. At the sound of her mother’s voice the child wakes up and looks into chocolate orbs. She wiggles a little and then lets out a cry. Her cry startled Ichigo for a moment and then he started to cry because hell if he knew what was wrong with her. 

“W-w-what’s wrong sweet girl? Do I look that scary?” He frantically asks.

Byakuya, who got a kick out the scene let out a chuckle and suggested, “ She has not eaten since her birth. Perhaps she requires sustenance.” 

Ichigo’s eyes widen a bit and than recognition hits him. He pulls aside his yukata and brings the child to his nipple. Immediately once the child latches on, she is content suckling away at the nourishment. With a sigh he leans back and smiles at his husband. Byakuya returns the smile and kisses Ichigo. 

As the kiss finished, a bang of the door and loud greeting met with the new family. 

“IIIICCCHHHIIIGOO!!!! My beautiful son! Where is my granddaughter?!!” He says almost falling face first on top of them. 

Ichigo scowls and growls out while bringing the baby closer to his chest to protect her from the crazy man. 

“ The hell goat face!!?? Your loud mouth is going to scare the poor thing! Shut up will ya?!” 

Byakuya just glares at the man and says; “ Such noise at this hour. You will wake the whole house up.” 

Isshin straightens himself up and rubs a hand on the back of his head. “Sorry, sorry, my bad! Can I see the little tyke?” He holds his arms out and wiggles his fingers. Ichigo rolls his eyes and looks to see if his daughter is done eating. Seeing that she is and is back to sleeping, Ichigo reluctantly hands her over to his father. 

“Look at you cutie! Oh you two are going to have a problem your hands when she gets older...she is totally going to break some hearts.” 

Byakuya sniffs at the remark but looks proud all the same. Ichigo looks at his father and daughter and smiles. 

“Yeah, I bet she will, but who says I will allow any guy to date her?” He says almost sarcastically. 

Isshin was cooing over the child and then his face got serious. He looked up at Ichigo and then to Byakuya. Still bouncing the baby gently to keep her asleep, he asks,

“Have you two had a chance to talk yet?” The question was more for Byakuya than Ichigo but Ichigo looks to Byakuya who looks solemn and responds, 

“No, we have not discussed anything yet.”

Ichigo’s face hardens and looks between the two of them. 

“Discuss what? What’s going on? Is there something wrong with the baby?” 

“No, no, nothing is wrong with the little brat.” Kisuke says while entering the room. Isshin looks down at his granddaughter who is now awake and is staring at him. As if sensing the older mans anxiety Kisuke takes over the conversation.

“During the procedure there was a few complications. “

“What kind of complications?” Ichigo asked getting nervous. 

“We discussed the dangers of having a high spirit pressure child incubating in the womb for the full nine months right? *Ichigo nods.* Well, besides the placenta dropping early before the baby came out, the exposure to your reproductive organs from the spirit pressure damaged them beyond repair... I’m sorry Ichi but i’m afraid you won’t be able to have anymore children..” He hid his eyes under his hat and looked to Isshin who was allowing the babe to suck on his finger. 

Byakuya sat on the side of the bed and placed an arm around his husband. He looked at him in worry. Ichigo was silent for a few moments. A few tears came down his cheeks but then he held out his hands and sniffed the rest of the tears away. He knew the risks and the chances of this happening but the hurt was still the same. Isshin places the tot into his wanting arms and kisses the top of his sons head. Ichigo gives him a small wet smile than looks down at the baby. She is studying her mothers face and then starts to gurgle and thrash about. This made the room chuckle and Ichigo brightens up. 

“It’s ok. I’m sorry I let the clans down, but one heir is better than none right? Is one child ok with you Byakuya? If not there’s adoption and stuff so we have options but-“

Ichigo was stopped with soft lips on his. Ichigo’s eyes widen at the sudden show of affection in front of his father and mentor. Byakuya leans back after the kiss and says,

“One child is plenty. I cannot thank you enough for giving me an heir. I have gone on thinking this day would never come after Hisana so I cannot thank you enough for your sacrifice.” Ichigo leans forward and kisses the noble fresh tears on his face. 

“Don’t worry about the geezers either son. We have Karin and Yuzu to produce noble heirs for the Shiba. So this little one can be the Kuchiki heir. Besides, they say anything to you they will have to deal me and Byakuya-kun!” Isshin states proudly. Byakuya raises an elegant eyebrow but says nothing. A soft knock on the door ends the conversation.

The door soon opens and Karin and Yuzu come in. Yuzu is carrying a tray of food to feed the whole squad and Karin just hops up on the bed and snuggles into Ichigo’s side. Yuzu places the tray on the table off to the side and dishes out plates for everyone. Kisuke takes the baby from Ichigo and places her in her bassinet and watches her while the family eats and talks. When they were finished, Yuzu makes a beeline to the bassinet and picks up her niece. She brings her back to the bed and Karin looks on in wonder. Ichigo smiles at the scene. Yuzu looks so natural with a baby in her arms. She was now passing the baby to her sister, who held her awkwardly. Ichigo chuckles at the sight and says,

“You can hold her tighter you know Karin...she won’t break.” Karin gives her brother look but fixes her hold on the baby. 

“What’s her name?” Yuzu asked

“Name? Oh yeah...I guess with everything going on we haven’t gotten around to naming her yet.” Ichigo says sheepishly.

“What about Makoto? Or Ayame? Or maybe Yuuki?” Karin throws out a few names. 

“Byakuya-san probably wants something a little more traditional Karin...” Yuzu says. 

Ichigo smiles and looks to his husband to gage his reaction. He than speaks up, 

“Yuna.”

“Yuna?” Ichigo asks “Yuna...” 

“Oooo that’s a beautiful name! How are you spelling it?” Yuzu asks.

“Since she was born on the night of a full moon I was thinking the character for “moon” and “beautiful “ .” Byakuya said while still thinking of other possibilities. 

“Beautiful Moon......Yuna.....It’s perfect Byakuya.” Ichigo says while taking his daughter into his arms once more. Byakuya blushes slightly but then tickles under his daughters chin. 

“Welcome to the family Yuna Shiba-Kuchiki. I hope you’re ready cause you are in for one hell of a ride!”


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! 
> 
> Just want to thank everyone who is leaving Kudos and comments! Also want to wish everyone a happy and healthy holiday! Many blessings to you and your families for the coming new year!
> 
> Oh also, I have not read the Quincy arc or the manga in general so I am kind of just making things up as I go. I have read a few spoilers that I will incorporate but if you see characters that are supposed to be dead or things don’t line up that is why....☺️ -Melody🎶

Chapter Three:

It has been 7years since the Quincy War has started. Seven long years since his beloved Juushirou died in his trembling arms. Each day Shunsui would escape his new office in the the First Barracks and drink under the warmth of the afternoon sun in front of his lovers grave stone. He felt cold inside. All the warmth taken when Juushirou took his last breath. He takes a swig from his sake bottle and leans against the stone. He touches the eyepatch that covers his left eye and lets out a choked sob. He was alone. Sure he had Nanao and his much younger friends, but they barley filled the empty void in him. 

Taking another swig, he closed his eye and thought about his final moments with his lover. Sure after a few centuries of wars and fights he has seen his fair share of blood and gore, but nothing prepared him for watching in horror as he was cut down. The terror and his blood freezing in his veins as he was helpless to help him. This was moment he lost his eye. Too distracted to be paying attention to his opponent. He cut down the Quincy and flash stepped to him. He picked him up into his arms and tried to comfort him as best he could. He remembers their final conversation as if he was there all over again whispering his lines over and over...Shunsui attempted to take another swig out of the bottle only to find it empty. He chucks it aside closes his eyes once again. The memory flashing against him like relentless waves crashing against the rocks. Again he hears Juushirou’s quiet voice;

“Sh-Shun.....”

“Shhhhh Don’t speak * brushes white strands of hair from Juushirou’s face* Hang in there. We’ll get you to the Fourth and they will patch you up. You’ll see....just...just hang in there a little longer..” 

Shunsui attempts to pick Juushirou up but a cold hand stops him. 

“*Coughs up blood* L-Leave it. Shun...it..it’s alright. *Lifts his hand to Shunsui’s face* I-It’s enough...”

Shunsui clasps Juushirou’s hand on his face and kisses the palm. He than nuzzles into his hand which was getting colder and colder by the second. Warm tears and blood streaming down his cheek as he watched his lover struggle to breath. 

“I’m so sorry Juu! I should have been there. If only I got to you sooner...*sobs* Please, don’t leave me...not yet...remember? You still owe me for that last poker game...so you have to live!”

The pair give a strangled laugh and Juushirou gave Shunsui a smile. 

“I-I’m afraid y-you will have to w-ait *coughs* for m-me to d-d *coughs* deliver on that....*pants and swallows some blood* S-Shun your eye....”

“Don’t worry about it love. It will heal. I love you Juu..please just hang in there a little more I’ll get help...”

He attempts to pick Juushirou up again but Juushirou shook his head. 

“Y-you can’t save me n-now. P-please Shun....j-just stay w-*cough cough* w-with me...”

“*Sob* I’m right here i’m not going anywhere.” 

“I-I l-love y-you. I always h-have and a-al*cough* always will. P-promise me...P-promise m-me you will find another l-love....t-o be happy...*wheeze* p-promise me you will not blame yourself for this....*cough cough wheeze*”

“Juu! Please it’s too soon! Please just a little more time!”

Juushirou weakly shakes his head and weakly grasps Shunsui’s hand. 

“P-Promise me Shun....”

“Anything for you. Anything....I promise!” 

Shunsui leans over and kisses softly on his bloodied lips. Juushirou tried to return the kiss but was too weak. Dark dull eyes peer into deep brown orbs and he smiles one last time. He than went limp in Shunsui’s arms. 

Shunsui places his arm over his eyes and lets out a sob. He will uphold his final promise to Juushirou. Just not now. It was too soon to find happiness, too soon to love...too soon to forgive himself for failing to save him. 

His thoughts were interrupted by someone talking. He quickly wipes away his tears and stands. He leans forward and kisses the head stone and turned to leave when he heard his name being called. 

“Hey, there you are! We were looking for you!” Ichigo and Byakuya we’re strolling over with a bundle being nestled in Ichigo’s arms. 

“Ah if it isn’t the Kuchiki family. What can I do for you?” Shunsui answers in his typical tired drawn tone turning to meet the trio. 

“We wanted to say hi to our fallen friends and introduce Yuna to them. We also have something to discuss with you.” Ichigo replies.

Shunsui smiles and looked down at the bundle in Ichigo’s arms. He let a small smile come to his face. 

“Would you like to hold her?” Ichigo asks catching the older man staring at his daughter. He than offered the child to Shunsui who awkwardly accepted her. 

Shunsui’s breath got caught in his chest as he looked closer at the babe. Auburn hair brightening with the catching it. She was a perfect combination of the two in terms of looks. When Yuna opened her eyes, they were a bright shade of hazel. Shunsui smiles and thought, “she just couldn’t decide who she wanted to favor more” a chuckle escaped his lips and he looked up at the pair. Ichigo was smiling warmly at Shunsui while Byakuya was his typical stoic self but a glimmer of pride showed in his silver orbs. 

“She’s beautiful. Absolutely beautiful you two. Juu would have fallen in love with her....” He paused and his features grew solemn.

The couple just allowed Shunsui to gather his thoughts and emotions. Yuna on the other hand was gurgling and kicking her little legs out of her blanket her little hand softly hitting his chin. She was wearing a yellow and white sunflower dress with white dress Sandals and a sunflower headband. Shunsui took the little hand swatting at his chin and gently kissed the back of her hand.

“Here let me take the blanket she's probably warm.” Ichigo’s soft warm voice came breaking Shunsui from his thoughts. 

He nodded and looked toward Juushirou’s grave. Byakuya just got done praying and was coming back to the pair. Ichigo places the blanket in his baby bag that was slung across his chest and leaned to kiss a chubby cheek. Yuna giggles and kicks more in Shunsui’s arms. 

“What is it that you wanted to discuss?” Shunsui asked placing the child against his shoulder on his blind side his free hand supporting her head. 

“Oh! Right! Sorry about that...umm” Ichigo struggles to finish looking torn.

“We would be honored if you could be Yuna’s Godfather.” Byakuya asks. 

Shock overtook Shunsui at the request. Once the shock wore off great pride and honor took over. Tears brimmed in his eye and he gives a genuine smile at the pair. A pain raked his chest. This wasn’t the pain of loss and emptiness...no he recognized this pain. His empty life was being filled again. The warmth returning to his limbs. He found his purpose to carry on. Ichigo and Byakuya have given him the greatest gift since Juushirou entered his life. They gave him love. They gave him a chance at happiness again. He sniffed and looked at the child who was now drooling on his shoulder. As if sensing him, Yuna looked at Shunsui. She began to kick her legs again and gurgled happily at him. Ichigo and Byakuya looked on pride and anxious anticipation on their faces. He kisses Yuna’s temple and nuzzles his nose on her cheek making Yuna squee. A soft chuckle came from the older and he finally responds;

“ Thank you Ichi...Byakuya..Thank you *sob* it would be an honor.” He tightened his hold on Yuna sobbed softly.

Ichigo had a few tears escape his face and he embraces Shunsui while Byakuya takes Yuna. 

“Thank you...Thank you!”

It will be alright now Juushirou. I can now hold part of my promise to you...this is enough for now, right?


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four: 

When Sora woke next, a week has passed. He woke to the smell of antiseptic and medicine. Was he in a medical facility of some kind. He sat up in the bed and slowly removed the bandages around his eyes. Opening them slowly, he winced at the sudden onslaught of sunlight. Once his eyes adjusted to the light he took a look around the room. His head was fuzzy and memories of what he thought happened only a night before were fragmented. A light knock on the door drew him back to reality and he looks towards the door as it opens to reveal a tall woman with silver hair and kind eyes. As she walks in she smiles at Sora. 

“Oh you’re finally awake! Thank God! We are are amazed that you survived your injuries!” She walks to Sora’s side and examines his injuries and his eyes before leaning back amazed. “This is unbelievable....it’s all healed....like nothing happened in the first place.” She wondered aloud.

“Yeah, so who are you and where am I?” Sora asked. 

“Oh! Right, where are my manners. I am Isane. Isane Kotetsu I am the lieutenant of the Fourth Squad of the 13 Court Guard Squads in the Soul Society. This Squad specializes in healing.” Isane explains. 

Sora’s eyes widen a smidge and then lets out a breath. So this was Soul Society..it’s so vastly different from Rukongai. It was cleaner, had fresher air...it was...refreshing. Than a voice sounded in his head. Deep and full of amusement. 

“So, you survived. It seems you are worthy after all. Though, I do admit, it took longer to heal you than I thought it would.” 

“Lord Lucifer?! So it was all real?!” Sora exclaims out loud. 

“Huh? Who’s Lord Lucifer? Oh! You must be talking about your Zanpakuto! Don’t worry we have it in the closet just over there.” Isane said. 

“Zanpakuto? I don’t know what that is but thank you for keeping my sword safe.” Sora says. 

Isane only nods and then heads to the door. I will have someone bring you some lunch. You must be starving!” She leaves with a quiet click of the door. 

Sora leans back on his pillows and looks out the large window. It was afternoon from the looks of things and the streets were a buzz with laughter, idle chatter, and squad training from the sounds of it. He lets out a sigh and runs his hand through his long locks. Lucifer than speaks;

“What bothers you Child? Are you regretting our pact?” 

“No, of course not. I just feel...different. This place feels...”

“Power courses through this city. It is only natural that you feel out of place. I have a plan that will benefit both of our desires.” Lucifer cuts in. 

The door opens and a small timid boy enters with a tray of food. 

“Hi, I’m um Hinatoro I have some food for you. It’s just some porridge and bread, but it should be ok on your stomach.” Hinatoro says.

Sora looks at the man and nods in gratitude. As the tray is being placed in front of him, Sora’s stomach lets out a low growl. His cheeks blush but Hinatoro only smiles and leaves quietly. As Sora takes a tentative spoonful of the porridge, he asks his new companion;

“You mentioned that this could be beneficial to both of us? How exactly?” 

“I am in search of five other swords. They contain my brothers. There is one brother in particular that I am dying to see...” 

“Ok, *munches.* but what does that have to do with me?” Sora says with his mouth full. 

“ You, will join a squad. While you are apart of a squad it will be easy to earn their trust and find out the information that we need. I get my brothers, you get to be able to belong to something.” Lucifer says. 

Sora pauses for a moment than drinks the last of his tea. He than nods slowly. 

“I don’t know how, but I will make sure you are reunited with your brothers. What’s the story with that anyway?” 

“Well, you see, a long long time ago we got into a little fight over our father’s, how do I put this, his new creations. I didn’t agree with him and we got into a little war before I was cast out of the Kingdom.” He vaguely answers.

“I won’t say I fully understand, but I owe you for giving me your power so tell me what to do and I will do everything in my power to make it happen.” Sora says. 

There was another knock at the door and an older woman walks in with Isane right behind her. She came to the side of bed and gave Sora a warm smile. 

“Why hello there. It is good to see you up. Are feeling better? My name is Unohana and I am the captain of the Fourth Squad. I believe you have met lieutenant Kotetsu already?” Unohana greets. Isane waves from behind her Captain. 

“Um..hi I am Sora. What are you going to do with me now that I am healed?” Sora asked. 

“Sora, a pleasure to officially meet you. Do you remember what happened to you to have caused such wounds? I am surprised you survived them.” Unohana asked. She shuddered at the memory of the child when he first came in. Third degree burns on 90% of body his eyes boiled out of his head...his bones broken and realigned . He was barely recognizable. She was curious to know what happened to the boy. 

“I. My Zanpakuto awakened.” Sora lies. Lucifer suggested to go with it. He looked at the pair fear in his gaze. Lucifer chuckles in the back of his mind. 

“You must have a strong sword for it to awaken with such force.” Unohana says a little taken aback. 

“I guess. I didn’t even know what this sword was until Lieutenant Kotetsu mentioned something. So, since I have a Zanpakuto, do I have to go back to the Rukongai?” Sora asked. 

Unohana smiles and responds; “About that, he should be arriving at any moment now.” 

As if on cue, another knock came at the door and an older gentleman entered the room. Sora was impressed with amount of power that came from him. Though, his appearance didn’t quite match. A pink coat hung off his shoulders and a straw hat on his head. 

“Ah so you must the boy from Rukongai. It’s a pleasure to meet you. I am Shunsui Kyoraku. I’m the head honcho of these parts. So, If I just heard correctly you just awoken your Zanpakuto? “ 

“Perfect. The Head Captain came to greet you himself. Don’t waste this opportunity boy.” Lucifer directs to Sora. 

Sora gulps and looks at the Head Captain. He than looks to Unohana who just smiles warmly at him in reassurance. 

“Yeah, that’s right. I just found the sword in an alleyway and it spoke to me. I don’t remember much else though.” Sora honestly said. 

“Hmmm I see...” Shunsui said thinking. He than looks at Sora with a half smile on his face and a look in his eye he couldn’t quite place. “How about you join us? I’ll put through the academy on a full scholarship and after you graduate, you join a squad. What about it?” 

Sora gave the man a bright smile and replied; “ That sounds great! Thank you so much!” 

With that everyone left Sora alone again and Lucifer said; “ Nice job Sora. Now all we have to do is wait. Once the time is right, we strike.” He finishes off with a maniacal laugh. Soon. Soon Licifer’s plan will take full force. He couldn’t wait.


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Four:

“Are you sure you’re okay with this? We can always have her marry Ulquiorra or Starrk. I don’t think they would care and it would still be a marriage linking Soul Society and Hueco Mundo.” Ichigo muses as he bites on an apple and smiles at his now sulking husband. 

Byakuya lifts his head from a document he was reading and narrows his eyes. Ichigo smiles bigger and Byakuya sighs placing the document down and pinched the bridge of his nose. 

“No, it has to be him. He’s a King and Yuna is nobility. Only he will do.” Byakuya answers his mood getting more sour by the moment. He signs the document he was reading moments before and picks up another document. 

Ichigo takes another bite of his snack and lets out a soft chuckle. Byakuya gave him a glare and went back to his work. Ichigo smiles and throws the core away before going over to his husbands side and forces himself on the older mans lap. 

“Ichigo. This is hardly the time nor the place for such behaviors.” He says giving the younger another glare. Ichigo did not move though. Instead he wrapped his arms around Byakuya’s neck and kisses his cheek. This earned a soft sigh from the other and he leaned back in his chair. 

“Grimm isn’t so bad once you get to know him. Just think of him as a second Kenpachi...wait, poor comparison, but whatever point is, we could do worse.” Ichigo tries to comfort. 

Byakuya raises an eyebrow but says nothing more on the matter. He runs his hand up and down Ichigo’s back then pats his side for him to get up. Ichigo stands and goes back to his desk. 

Byakuya thought having his husband be his new lieutenant would be a bad idea, but it was quite the opposite. Despite his carefree attitude about most things, he actually was very proficient. He gets his work done before Byakuya and he takes initiative when he needs to. It made him wonder why he kept Abarai as long as he did. 

Since the Quincy War, there was some changes to order of things. Yoruichi came back to take over the Second Division after the death of Soi Fon . Shinji Hirakku took his old post at the Fifth Division. Renji got promoted to the Captain of the Third Division. Though Rukia was offered the captaincy for the Thirteenth Division she opted to take the lieutenant position instead saying she was not ready to lead a Squad yet. Byakuya didn’t quite agree with her but understood her reasoning. Shunsui has the Visords fill in the other vacancies and no one really complained. After the war, Ichigo was of course offered a captain seat but he didn’t want the responsibility after he found out he was pregnant with Yuna. 

So, that was the summary of the changes to the Court Guard. A knock sounded on the door and Byakuya beckoned then to enter. Ichigo was leaning on the side of his desk as the guest entered. 

“Excuse me, Captain Kuchiki, lieutenant Kuchiki.” A voice sounded as a young man entered the office with a pile of papers in his arms. 

“Hello Sora, what can we do for you today?” Byakuya asks while Ichigo takes the stack of papers from his arms. 

“Umm Captain Abarai asked for me to deliver last weeks mission summaries to you along with some other documents. I apologize for the lateness my Captain was...” Sora paused as he tried to search for the right words. 

“No worries. I know Abarai quite well and can guess what happened. Thank you Sora you can leave if that’s all.” Byakuya said and pinched the bridge of his nose again. Sora gave a small smile and bowed to the couple and then left. 

Ichigo went behind his desk and took out Byakuya’s seal and stamp pad and started to go through the documents. 

“That kid freaks me out.” Ichigo says after a few minutes. 

“Hmm perhaps, but his skills with a blade are on par with a Captain. No wonder he rose to lieutenant in just a few short years.” Byakuya responds. 

“Yeah, but there’s something off about him....eh whatever let’s just get this done. I want to see my baby.” Ichigo says then goes back to stamping. 

Byakuya just smiles and continues his pile. It would be nice to spend time with Yuna before she’s in bed for a change.  
*********************************

It was a little past five before Byakuya decided to call it a day. They got the important things done and the rest could wait until tomorrow. When they got in they were greeted by the Head maid Fumiko. Once they greeted her back Byakuya went to change. Ichigo went to the nursery to see Yuna. When he enters he calls out;

“Where’s my baby?!” 

The nanny looks up with a seaweed ambassador stuffed toy in her hands, a giggling four year old running to her mother when she heard his voice. 

“MOMMY!” Yuna screams and runs to open arms. Ichigo picks her up and bombards her cheeks with kisses. 

“Hi baby girl! I missed you sooo much! Where you good for Aiko?” He asked. 

Yuna giggles and gives a bright smile. “I was good! I even ate all my veggies at lunch!” She exclaims proudly. 

Aiko smiles as she finishes cleaning the room. “She was very good my Lord. Will you need anything else for this evening?” She asks a sweet smile on her face. 

“No, you’ve done plenty. Good evening Aiko. Thank you for everything.” Ichigo responds. Aiko bows and pats Yuna’s head on her way out. She pauses and bows as Byakuya enters he gives her a slight nod and she continues on. 

“DADDY! DADDY!” Yuna screams and wriggles in her mother’s arms while reaching out to the older man. 

“Well that was short lived. I see how it is.” Ichigo laughs as he hands a giggling toddler to his husband. 

Byakuya takes Yuna and kisses her forehead before allowing the tot to snuggle into his shoulder. 

“You love your mother just as much as me right?” Byakuya asks a smile on his lips a gleam in his eyes that spoke amusement.

Yuna looks up and smiles at her father. “ I love daddy and mommy! But I love daddy a little more! Sorry mommy.” She says with a giggle as Ichigo feigns hurt. 

“How about a bath before dinner sweet girl?” Ichigo asks. 

“Otay!” Yuna says as Byakuya gives her cheek one last kiss. He puts her down and watches as she runs after her mother. 

Byakuya sighs and goes to his study. He sits at his desk and rummages through the days correspondents. When nothing stands out to him as urgent, he than moves to the living area and picks up the daily newspaper. He was half way through when pounding of tiny feet had him look up. 

“Yuna. No running in the halls.” He scolds as he puts the paper down on the table. 

Yuna stops and corrects herself before quietly and slowly making her way to her father. 

“I sorry daddy. I forgot. I won’t do it again.” She keeps her eyes glued to the floor her bottom lip quivering slightly.

Byakuya only smiles at the girl and coaxes her face up with his index finger. He than tries to look stern, but those hazel orbs were wide and the lip was quivering, he just couldn’t do it. He let out a sigh and smiled at her. 

“See to it that you don’t.” He gives her a wink and she beams a smile back nodding her head up and down. Byakuya than took the brush from her small hands and pulled her up on his lap. He brushed the long strands of auburn hair and went to braiding it. Once he was finished he bent down and kissed her cheek and placed her on the floor. They went to the dinner table where Ichigo emerged a towel on his head. 

“I see you gave your mother a bath again.” Byakuya chuckles softly as Ichigo pushes Yuna in and places the towel on the back of his chair before sitting down. 

Yuna giggles as she spoons up some curry. Ichigo laughs and shakes his head. 

Their meal was coming to an end when a commotion suddenly broke out at the door. 

“Where the fuck are they?!” A familiar growl comes through the house. 

Poor Fumiko was trailing behind the intruder pleading, “Please sir! You cannot just come in unannounced! Sir!” The poor woman’s plea was completely ignored by a raging Arrancar. 

“Fuck off woman I will not be ignored!” The voice roars. 

Yuna, who was startled by the loud voice, let out a whimper. Byakuya stood and raised his spirit pressure in warning while Ichigo sighed and rolled his eyes. He got up and picked up Yuna while going to stand between his husband and the oncoming visitor. 

“Hey Grimm we’re in the dinning room! Will you calm down, you’re scaring the baby.” Ichigo calls out. He grabs Byakuya’s hand and gave it a squeeze in reassurance. 

When the wild man came into view he looked crazed. If looks could kill Byakuya and Grimmjow would have killed each other off. 

“You dare come into my house and disturb my family at this hour you wild beast?!” Byakuya spews. 

Grimmjow’s eyes turn a dark shade of cerulean and he bares his fangs at the noble. Yuna was shaking and wailing in Ichigo’s arms. Grimmjow looked at the girl and then back to the couple. 

“The fuck is this that I’m marrying a kid?!”


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six:

“The fuck is this that I’m marrying a kid?!” Grimmjow rages. Him and Byakuya were in a glaring contest at the moment both having their spirit pressure clashing in the room. 

Yuna was clinging to Ichigo sobbing at the onslaught of yelling and intense pressure weighing on her little body. Ichigo has enough of the pissing match and turned to Byakuya. 

“Byakuya! Knock it the hell off! Here *hands Yuna to him* take her and put her to bed. *turns to Grimmjow* YOU in the living room. NOW!” He gives Byakuya a golden glare then pushes Grimmjow toward the living room. 

********************************

While Ichigo was entertaining Grimmjow, Byakuya was trying to console his distraught daughter. Once Ichigo started to yell at him he realized what he was doing and immediately lowered his spirit pressure. He took Yuna to her room and sat in the rocking chair and tried to calm her down. 

“Shhhh shhhh I’m sorry little one *kisses her temple* I did not mean to scare you. Hush now sweetheart shhh.”

That went on for another five minutes and finally she cried herself to sleep. Byakuya felt horrible. He looked down at the now sleeping child and wiped away stray tears on her chubby cheeks. She hiccuped softly and snuggled deeper into Byakuya’s chest, her small hand clamped on his collar. He heard Grimmjow and Ichigo arguing in the living room. Yuna stirred slightly letting out a small cry. Byakuya kisses her hair and rocks slowly. She lets out a content sigh and continues to sleep. Once he’s satisfied with her being fully sleeping and content, he slowly gets up and places her in her bed. Once she was tucked in he kissed her once more and went to join Ichigo in the living room. 

“For the last time you dense son of a - okay, look Grimm. You aren’t marrying Yuna now. You aren’t marrying her a year from now. You have 14 fucking years to get to know her and then once she’s 18 you will marry.” Ichigo says trying to maintain his cool. 

Byakuya came in and sat next to Ichigo his eyes hard, but showed no emotion otherwise. Ichigo lets Grimmjow stew in what he just said and turned to Byakuya. 

“How’s Yuna?”

“She is finally sleeping.”

“Good.” Ichigo sighs out. 

“So what if I don’t want to marry your brat after she is all of age and shit?” Grimmjow asks. 

“It is an arranged marriage that is arranged from the Head households of the Soul Society and you the King Of Hueco Mundo. I’m sorry if my daughter is not good enough for the likes of you, but if it for the peace of the nations I will cooperate. Though I will warn you-“ Byakuya was cut off by a hand on his forearm. Ichigo looks at him and Byakuya clamps his jaw. 

Ichigo sighs and looks at Grimmjow who was now bouncing his leg up and down on irritation. 

“Look Grimm, none of us are happy about this. Can...can you just give it a try? For me?” Ichigo asked. 

Grimmjow stopped fidgeting and let out a long sigh. Before he could answer a small voice interrupted. 

“Mommy?” Yuna called. She rubbed her eyes her cheeks red.

“Hey baby girl I thought you were sleeping?” Ichigo asks while getting up to meet her. He picks her up gives her a hug. 

“You okay?” He asked. 

“I can’t find Mr. Seaweed....” She says her lip quivering. 

“Ok sweet girl. Lets go find it.” He turns to the remaking company in the room. 

“Behave. Both of you better be alive when I return.” Ichigo says and goes to put Yuna back to bed. 

Once they retreated back to the girls room the two men sat in silence. Neither looking at the other. Byakuya sat with his arms folded across his chest and peered into the night sky. Grimmjow looked at the noble. He couldn’t stand how pompous he acts. He hated how he had that stench of nobility about him. He...he just couldn’t bring himself to like the man. He liked Ichigo though. He respected Ichigo. He could tolerate (very little) this guy...no Ichigo’s husband. He rolled his eyes and rubbed his face. He than turned to the noble. 

“So, um, I think I am willing to to give this arrangement a try...but I’m not doing it for you or the bloody world peace! I’m doing it for Ichigo.” Grimmjow rubbed the back of his head and glanced sideways away from Byakuya. When he returned his gaze he was met with a surprised Byakuya. 

Byakuya for his part slowly nodded. “I too can put up with you for the sake of Ichigo. Just, don’t hurt them.” 

Grimmjow nodded and the pair fell back into silence. When Ichigo returned he looked between the two. The tension was gone and replaced was an air of understanding. He smiled and rejoined Byakuya on the sofa. Grimmjow stood than and turned to leave. 

“Ichi. I’ll marry the brat. Only because you asked. Let me know when we can have a play date.” With that he waved and left.

“A play date huh? Sounds hilarious.” Ichigo says with a laugh. 

“Yes, that would be a sight to see.” Byakuya agreed.


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven 

**Time Jump 6 years**

“Daaad! Where did I put my book bag?!” A ten year old Yuna yells.

Byakuya walks into living room with a tea cup and takes a sip before answering; “I haven’t a clue. Don’t yell.” 

Yuna rolls her eyes and runs off to search for the missing item. Byakuya calls out, 

“And stop running in the halls...” he sighs and returns to the dining area. 

“Mooooom?! Where’s my book bag?!”

“Did you check by the front door?!” Ichigo yells back. 

Byakuya sighs and heads to the door to almost be plowed over by the pre-teen.

“For the love of..Yuna! Walk!” Byakuya scolds. 

“Sorry daddy. I’m running late and I can’t find my bag!” Yuna says while searching the coat rack. 

Ichigo comes behind Byakuya and wraps his arms around the nobles waste. 

“Good morning handsome.” Ichigo says while kissing Byakuya’s cheek. The noble turns and returns the kiss this time on the lips. 

Ichigo than moves to the door to put his shoes on while asking his daughter; “Did you find your bag sweetie?” 

“Yep! Got it thanks! Gotta go, bye! Love you!” She runs off before Ichigo could stop her. 

“That child has more energy than one should in the morning. Also, in the future don’t encourage her to yell at people. It is unbecoming of a young lady not to mention annoying.” Byakuya says. 

Ichigo sticks his tongue out at the older man and turns to go. 

“That is just great. No wonder where she gets her free spirit from.” Byakuya sulks and walks behind his husband. Fumiko waves the family off and closes the door so she can continue her other duties. 

Meanwhile, in a small park outside of the Soul Society Yuna ran to play with some of her friends. In the years that followed Head Captain Yammatoto’s death, Kyouraku has made strides in modernizing Soul Society and Rukongai alike. Taking elements from the world of the living and mixing it with the old traditional ways. The park was on the border of the two towns and kids loved go there play while others went to enjoy the small intimate garden that nestles around the perimeter (Complimets of the Kuchiki’s). 

Yuna arrived and the other kids looked up when she arrived and gave their greetings. She greeted them back and joined the small group. 

“Hey Yuna, did you bring the snacks and art supplies?” A mousy haired girl named Viola asked. 

“Yep! Right here!” Yuna answered and took off her backpack and placed it on the ground. As she was unzipping pack and emptying the contents she added, “I have to leave by eleven so I can meet with my fiancé.” 

A second girl, Sawako, looked at Yuna with a frown. “ You’re late Kuchiki. What took you so long?” “Sorry I woke up late then I couldn’t find my bag.” Yuna answered. The girls emptied the bag of its contents and started doing their own little art projects. “You rich people have it rough. I don’t know how you put up with all the rules and stuff.” Sawako suddenly said. 

Yuna looked at her friend. “I never thought about it.” Taking a bite of carrot, Sawako rolled her eyes. “I mean sure, it’s pretty sweet that you have a lot money, but I don’t think I could handle all the etiquette classes and rules. Sounds boring.” “Sure, the lessons can be a drag sometimes, but it isn’t just about rules and etiquette. I learn other things too. Even my mom and dad help me sometimes!” Yuna says with a smile. 

“I can’t wait to get married one day!” Viola says excitedly as she picks a coloring book and crayons. 

Sawako rolls her eyes and bites into a celery stick. “I’m never getting married. Boys are gross.” She makes a grossed out face to enforce the statement.

“Not really. Grimmjow isn’t gross....he’s actually kind of cool.” Yuna says selecting a celery stick. 

“What is it like? Being engaged to a total stranger.” Viola asks. 

“I don’t know, I’ve known Grimm since I was four. He isn’t really a stranger.” Yuna muses. 

“My dad says anyone who decides to marry a former enemy is bound to be asking for trouble.” Sawako says cutting a butterfly.

“Grimm is a nice person! He couldn’t help if was being manipulated by that Aizen guy! Besides, my parents wouldn’t let anyone bad marry me.” Yuna says defensively. 

“My mom and dad say as long you love the other person and they love you back it doesn’t matter who they are. Everyone makes mistakes. We have to learn to forgive and give them a second chance....or something like that haha haha.” Viola says shaking a hand in the air dismissing the statement. 

Sawako rolls her eyes “Yeah sure whatever. Viola your parents are like hippies. They love the idea of love. Mine are just middle class right asses. Yuna, why are your parents both men?”

“Eww your parents are gay?!” Viola exclaims pausing in her drawing. 

“Nobles are so weird. I mean men can’t even have babies. How do you know that you are even their daughter?” Sawako says matter-of-factly and begins to glitter her butterfly. 

Yuna looked at her friends surprised. Then she got angry. 

“My mom and dad are not gross! They love each other! They are part of the 13 Court Guard Squads! They are strong *hiccup* and nice and I AM their daughter!” She got up and ran away. Viola called after her,

“Wait! Yuna! You forgot your stuff!”

“Oh leave her. She doesn’t need this stuff anyway.” Sawako says and continues her project. 

Yuna ran all the way back to the estate. She flew past a surprised Fumikio and slammed her door. She flopped down on her bed and cried. She didn’t know how long she was crying for but a knock came at her door followed by the door opening. She sat up and rubbed at her eyes. Then she looked at her visitor. 

“Hey kitten. The old bat said you came running in here in a huff.” Grimmjow says coming closer to the kid. He sits on the bed and looks at her. “Why don’t tell me what’s gotten you so down.” 

Yuna looks at Grimmjow and starts crying all over again. Grimmjow sighs and picks the girl up and places her in his lap. Yuna turns and hugs him. Grimmjow pauses a moment then slowly wraps his arms around the small girl. She snuggles into his shoulder and cries a little more before sitting up. 

“Sorry Grimm. I didn’t mean to cry like that.” She soon says sniffing. 

Grimmjow looks at her face and wipes her tear stained cheeks. “So, ready to tell me what happened?” He asked. 

Yuna looked into his eyes then to her hands. She leaned her head on his shoulder. “You’ll think it’s stupid but, I was at the park with Viola and Sawako...”

Grimmjow interrupted, “Now see, there’s your problem right there. Those bitches always work you up. So what did they do this time? Do me and Ichi need to beat their asses?”

Yuna giggles. “No. Though, mom might if he hears what they said about him and dad.” 

“Ha! Now I gotta know!”

Yuna snuggled into Grimmjow more and started telling what happened. When she finished she was expecting Grimmjow to laugh but instead there was silence. She looked up to see hard eyes deep in thought. 

“Grimm?” 

“They’re wrong you know? Who the hell cares about social standing or if they’re gay or straight. They’re your parents ya? Who cares about the rest.” “Are you mad about what they said about you?” “*snickers* Why should I be? They ain’t wrong kitten. I was the bad guy there for awhile.” “But you’re not now. You’re a King of kingdom and helping us now. You aren’t a bad guy anymore.” Yuna says her eyes filling with tears again. “Thanks babe. But I’m still bad ass. I’m the baddest King in all of Hueco Mundo. No. The world!” Grimmjow says confidently. 

Yuna looked at him with wide eyes. He was right. She smiles up at him and gives him another hug. “You’re right! I like you and I love my parents no matter what!” She stands and heads toward the door. “Thank you Grimm! I’ll be right back!” 

Grimmjow stood. “Naw, don’t worry about it. I have to head back anyway. Papers to sign, emotionless dumb asses to strangle. You know, the usual.” He rips a garganta open. Yuna laughs and walks back over to her fiancé. He hugs him one last time and he swiftly disappears into the black hole. Once it closes she leaves to the Sixth Division. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At the sixth, Ichigo and Byakuya were training the new recruits. This year there was a large amount from the academy that came through and now they were tasked with weeding out the weak ones and judging who needed training in what areas. Ichigo was in the middle of a combo with Zangetsu when he spotted Yuna sitting on the grassy hill watching. Unfortunately for him he was knocked back by his opponent and barley parried it before he stopped the fight. He apologizes to the man and jogs over to Yuna.

“Hey baby girl! I thought you had a date with Grimm? Everything okay?” He asked as he wipes his brow. 

Yuna stands and hugs Ichigo. “No, we already met. He had to leave to strangle Ulquiorra again.” She shrugs and leans back.

Ichigo lets out a dry laugh and playfully pinches her cheek. Yuna giggles and pushes his hand away. He ruffles her hair and they sit down. They watch the training and Yuna leans on Ichigo’s shoulder. Ichigo looks to her and smiles and then drags her onto his lap. She giggles as he kisses her cheek. 

“Not that I’m not happy to see you, but what brings you here?” Ichigo asks as they continue to watch. 

“I got into a fight with Viola and Sawako again. They said that two men together is gross and that I’m not your daughter because men can’t have babies. They made fun of my noble status too.” Yuna summarizes. 

Ichigo’s hands tightened around her waist. Yuna continued before he could respond.

“Grimm said it didn’t matter what they said or thought. He said that if I wanted he and you could beat them up for me.”

Ichigo chuckles at the thought. If there was one thing he could count on, it was that Grimmjow would guard and protect Yuna no matter what. 

“Yeah? Well he isn’t wrong. I could go talk to their parents if you want and straighten everything out.”

“That’s okay. I decided to not be friends with them anymore. If they can’t like you or daddy or Grimm than they aren’t good friends.” Yuna said with finality. 

Ichigo looks down at his daughter, pride and hint of sadness swelling his heart. He kisses her head and says, “Good girl. I’m sorry you lost them as friends though.”

“It’s okay.” She says. 

“Ichigo, it is time to spar for the recruits to observe!” Byakuya calls out. 

“Coming!” He answers. He kisses Yuna one last time and places her where he was sitting and picks up Zangetsu. “Sorry baby work calls. Once this is done dad and I will have lunch with you okay?”

Yuna nods and smiles. “Go get ‘em mommy!” She also waves to Byakuya who nods confused but focuses on the task at hand. 

Once Ichigo meets with Byakuya they square off. Ichigo smiles at his husband. 

“Ready Byakuya? I’m not holding back.”

Byakuya smirks and scoffs. “Like I need you to. Come at me Kuchiki.” 

Taking the challenge Ichigo moves the cleaver like blade meeting silver with a clang. They push off each other and repeat the movement each time partying and twirling, anticipating each other’s moves. The crowd was in a trance silent as they watched their captain and lieutenant battle. Then in a moment when they were pushed back, Byakuya released his Shikai. “Scatter, Senbonzakura.” The sword disappeared into the ground and the blade was replaced with thousands of pink petals swirling around. Byakuya waves his hand and sends the tiny blades after Ichigo who smirks. He then turns and says, “ That won’t work Byakuya didn’t the first time and not now! Getsuga...Tenshou!!!!” A blast of black power cut through the petals. Or so he thought. When the attack was done a cloud of pink was above him. 

“Who said I have not learned? I wouldn’t get to complacent if I was you.” Byakuya says as he commands the petals to engulf his husband. The crowd and Yuna collectively gasp. Byakuya just smirks a twinkle in his eyes when Ichigo appears behind him, his hollow mask in place. Before he could get a hit in however, Byakuya counters with a Hado incantation sending Ichigo flying back. Yuna stands to see if her mother is alright but Ichigo is already on his feet and charging at the older man again. They dance as their blades kiss again and again then Ichigo and Byakuya stand across from each other panting. Ichigo than says, 

“I think this will be the final demonstration no?” 

“As you wish. It is getting late into the afternoon.” Byakuya says and prepares himself. 

Both than say in unison; “Bankai!” 

A surge of power overwhelms the area as both Bankai were being released. Ichigo emerges in his black cloak Zangetsu lean and black ready for the fight. Ichigo places his hollow mask back on while Byakuya picks a sword from the endless ones circling around them. The crowd was silent and engrossed in the fight. Yuna was as well. This was first time she actually watched her parents spar. She was amazed at how they moved. She watched on in wonder as her father kept avoiding and countering her mother’s attacks. The millions of pink petals swirling and chasing her mother was mesmerizing. Then she was taken from her stupor when the recruits started hollering and cheering. The fight ended in a tie. Both men were sweating and out of breath. Yuna jumped up and down and cheered for both her parents. 

Byakuya sheathed Senbonzakura and addressed the crowd. 

“I hope you took notes and incorporate what you learned into your own training. Dismissed.” 

The crowd dissipated and Yuna made her way over to her parents. She hugged her father and looked to Ichigo. 

“Daddy won didn’t he?” She asked while still holding on to Byakuya. 

Ichigo frowned and wiped his brow. 

“Did not! It was a tie.” He responds. 

“Yeah, but daddy had you on the defense toward the end so technically he would be the winner..” she giggled. 

Ichigo looked at Yuna with a look of disbelief. 

“She has you there love.” Byakuya says with a smile and allows his hand to slide down Yuna’s hair. Yuna looked up and laughed. 

Ichigo crosses his arms and looks away saying “whatever.” This makes Yuna laugh more and she stands straighter taking Byakuya’s hand and reached out for Ichigo to take her other hand. Ichigo smiles and takes the offered hand. The family walks back to the captains office and have lunch. Ichigo giving Yuna half of his sandwich and shared his chips with her. 

After they ate, Byakuya looks at his daughter. “What brings you to the division today.” 

Yuna smiles and retells her tale. At the end Byakuya scoffs. 

“Good riddance. I did not like that Sawako girl anyway. Too much of a know it all if you ask me.” He says leaning back in chair with arms crossed. Ichigo laughs. 

“I’m sorry if I am disturbing you guys, I just needed to see you.” She says shyly. 

“You’re not bothering us at all baby girl. You are always welcome you know that.” Ichigo says. 

“Yes. We do have to get back to work though, so until it’s time to go home you will have to stay here.” Byakuya says as he disposed of his trash and sips at his tea. 

Ichigo gives Yuna an apologetic look and sits at his desk. Yuna just smiles and sits in a sun patch on the couch that was across from both desks. A bookshelf was next to it along with a few calligraphy scrolls decorating the walls. A knock sounded at the door and Byakuya let them in with an “Enter.” 

Renji came in with Sora behind him. Byakuya looks up from his work as Ichigo stood and greeted his new brother-in-law. It has been three weeks since Renji and Rukia tied the knot. He just got back from their honeymoon. 

“So, how was the trip?” Ichigo asked. 

“A-mazing! We have pictures! He takes out an envelope and hands it to Ichigo. Ichigo goes to the couch and sits next Yuna. Yuna smiles and looks over her mother’s arm to see the pictures. 

Renji stands at the end of the couch a grin on his face. “Hey squirt! Didn’t see you there. What’s up?” 

“Hi uncle Renji! Welcome back!” Yuna greeted and then continued to look at the photos. By the doorway Sora stood, his ruby gaze on Yuna. 

“So you think she’s the one?” He asks Lucifer in his inner world.

“Oh yes. She will be the vessel I guarantee it. Shame. She will be pretty little thing in a few short years. It will be a shame to have to kill her.” Lucifer says evilly. 

“So, What’s the plan than.” Sora asks while watching the family interacting with each other. 

“Oh, we still have time. I want her to merge with Michael. Soon we shall go to each of the other noble houses and take my brothers away before they have a chance to find suitable vessels.” Lucifer explains. 

“Than what?” Sora asks a little confused

“Huh. You want to ask why I don’t want the other Celestial swords to awaken. It’s because together with Michael we don’t have a chance in winning.”

“They’re that strong?” Sora asks surprised. 

Lucifer lets out a sigh. “Not really for me, but together they will be a hinderance to the others.” 

Sora lets out a sigh. “So than what will you have me do?”

“We observe and wait for the right time. I want her able to give me a good fight.” Lucifer answers. 

“As you wish Lord Lucifer.” Sora responds and continues to watch the scene in front of him. 

“Is there a real reason why you came here Captain, or were you here just to mess around? I am sure you have more than enough work to catch up on.” Byakuya says while letting out a frustrated sigh. 

Yuna was now laying on Ichigo’s lap fighting to keep her eyes open. Ichigo continued rubbing his fingers up and down her arm while talking with Renji. 

Renji looks at Byakuya. 

“Yeah actually I did have business with you guys.” He looked to Sora who stepped forward to his Captain. Sora than produced a manila folder to Renji. Renji took the folder and handed it to Byakuya. 

“Here’s the file you requested from that mission. I don’t get why you want it though. It was just a routine hollow extermination mission.” Renji says as Byakuya looks at the contents. By this time Ichigo is standing by Byakuya and looking at the documents with him.

“Something was not right. Hollows usually do not enter that part of the Rukongai. Something, or someone, lead it there.” Byakuya answers as he reads the mission report. 

“You’re just overlooking it Captain. I’m sure it was nothing.” Renji says and turns to leave.

“Oh, and Renji?” Byakuya stops the red head. 

“Yeah?” He answers

“I know you were on vacation but you have three mission reports that I am waiting to see. Be sure to hand them to me by the end of the week.” Byakuya adds. 

Renji nods and Sora bows before they left the office. Ichigo goes to the desk after putting a blanket on Yuna. Work continued for a few hours in silence, the only noise being the movement of papers and scribbling of pens. The pair was so engrossed in their work they were startled by Yuna’s voice. 

“Mom, dad? I’m hungry.” She quietly said. 

Byakuya looks out the window and sighs. 

“Of course you are. It has gotten rather late.” He says and stands. 

Ichigo also stands and stretches than looking at his daughter says; 

“Sorry kiddo. We got a little caught up in our work. Lets go out to get a bite before heading home. What do ya think of that?” Ichigo asked. 

Yuna smiles and nodded. She stood and joined her parents at the door. They went to their favorite haunt. A small little restaurant not too far from home. Once they were done, they returned to the estate. Yuna went to her room to get ready for bed while Ichigo and Byakuya took off the days grime and put on temporary yukata so that they could say goodnight to their daughter before bathing.

When they got to Yuna’s room she was already in bed. She was toweling her hair and brushing it as the couple entered the room. 

“Ready for bed baby?” Ichigo asks as he sat on the side of the bed. 

Yuna nods and puts the brush away before climbing under the covers. Ichigo leans forward and kisses her forehead before standing. “Nite sweet girl.”

Byakuya leans down and kisses her brow and stands as well. “Goodnight little one.”

As the couple turn to leave, Yuna asks; 

“Am I really your child?”


	8. Chapter Eight:

Chapter Eight:/p>

“Am I really your daughter?” Yuna suddenly asks as her parents were leaving for the night. 

They whirled around almost in unison. Ichigo spoke first. “What?!” 

Byakuya looked at Yuna dumbstruck for a moment but soon recovered. They came back to her bed and sat on it. Yuna was wide eyed and nervous, hiding a little under her covers. 

Byakuya looked behind him at Ichigo who was looking at Yuna in thought. 

“What brought this on all of a sudden? Was it something those girls said?” Byakuya asked.

“Now that you mention it, you did say that Sawako girl said something about men not having babies earlier.” Ichigo says recalling his earlier conversation with her. 

Yuna nodded slowly and slid down a little more. Byakuya let out a sigh and slowly removed the cover from the child’s face. She sat up and wearily and hugged her legs to her chest. Ichigo climbed to Yuna’s other side kissed her before combing his fingers through her hair. Byakuya slowly begins to speak,

“Yuna, do you understand how a child is made?” Byakuya asks a little uncomfortably. 

“My instructor explained it a little bit but not in detail. When two people are in love they lay down together and .....and...um things are exchanged .....and when they ....you know.....they then make a baby....” she blushed and hid her face in her arms. 

“What they hell are these instructors teaching you?!” Ichigo embarrassingly exclaimed.

“Did I get it wrong?” Yuna asked.

“No, you got it right. Your mother is just embarrassed is all, don’t mind him.” Byakuya day and sighs again. 

“I-I-I’m not embarrassed?! Just wasn’t expecting her to know so much at such a young age!” Ichigo says.

“Point is, in the noble lines are unique in that some males have the capability to bare and give birth. You mother being of the Shiba Clan has that unique ability. So does the Ukitake clan and the Shihoin clan.” Byakuya explains. 

“Why only those clans?” Yuna asks as she uncurls herself and leans into Ichigo. 

“No one really knows. It is just the way the original Spirit King made us.” Byakuya answers. 

“So I won’t be able to have children? Or can I because I am also a Shiba?” Yuna asks confused. 

Byakuya smiles and reaches to caress her cheek. “No sweet one. It does not effect women. You will be able to have children.” 

Yuna nods. “So, mommy really gave birth to me?” Yuna asks.

Ichigo smiles down at his daughter. “I sure did! I have the scar to prove it!” He’s says proudly. 

Yuna’s eyes got wide and jumped up. “I want to see! Please?!” She asked excitedly. 

Ichigo chuckles and moves his yukata just enough so she could see the faint scar. 

“Wow! I came out of that?!” She says in wonder. 

“You sure did kiddo!” Ichigo says while looking up at Byakuya. Byakuya looks on fondly remembering the first time he held her. Byakuya rubbed his hand down Yuna’s hair and leans forward to give her head a kiss. 

He clears his throat than and says, “okay, it is time for bed. You classes tomorrow morning.” 

Yuna turns and lays down and Ichigo covers her giving her another kiss. Byakuya gets up to leave the room. He looks over his shoulder when he realizes Ichigo wasn’t behind him and smiles. 

“I’ll be in the bath when you’re ready.” He gently tells his husband and leaves.

Ichigo smiles at the noble and when he is out of sight he turns to his side and begins to stroke Yuna’s hair once more. In a sleepy tone Yuna asks,

“Mommy? Why don’t I have any brothers or sisters? Do you not like babies?”

Ichigo pauses in his ministrations sadness pulling at his chest. 

“Of course I love babies. I wouldn’t have had you if I didn’t.” 

“So why than?” 

“ Once you were born, there was an accident, and it made me unable to have anymore children.” He says sadly. 

Ichigo hears Yuna turn to face him. In the moon light he could tell she was crying. His free hand that wasn’t holding his head up wiped away her tears. 

“Why are you crying baby? Everything is fine now.”

“It’s all my fault right? You hate me because I caused your accident?” She says distraught. 

Ichigo’s eyes went wide for a moment. Than he took the smaller one into his arms. “No! None this is your fault! I could never EVER hate you sweet girl! You are the most precious person to me and your father. Never forget that! I love you so much Yuna. So don’t you ever think otherwise okay?” 

He felt her nodding and he let out a sigh of relief. Soon the room went quiet and Yuna fell asleep still snuggled into Ichigo’s chest. He carefully untangled himself from Yuna and left the room quietly. He than went to his and Byakuya’s room and into the bath. He shredded his garments and joined his husband in the soothing warm water. 

Byakuya looks to his husband takes his arm pulling him onto his lap. “Looks like I caught myself a strawberry.” He says while laying kisses down his neck. He lightly bites Ichigo’s shoulder kissed his jaw. Ichigo let out a content sigh. 

“I see you still have cheesy lines. *turns around* For the record, my name means “one who protects” not *kisses deeply* strawberry.” He finishes, his lips still on Byakuya’s. 

“You know, I was remembering gorgeous you looked when you were pregnant.” Byakuya smiles and looks into Ichigo’s eyes. 

Ichigo smiles and puts his forehead against Byakuya’s. They share another kiss, Ichigo cupping Byakuya’s cheeks in the process. 

“Do you regret it?” Ichigo asks when they finish. 

“Regret what sweet?” Byakuya answers confusion in his eyes. 

“You know, not having more kids.”

“We have been through this. I love you no matter how many children we have. Besides, *cups his cheek* Yuna is more than handful.”

Ichigo laughs at that. “Yeah, guess she has more Kurosaki-Shiba in her than we originally thought huh?”

“Indeed. However, it is not all bad. I even find your....enthusiasm to be one of your more attractive points.” He kisses him again and runs his hands down sun kissed hips and cups his buttocks giving them a squeeze before coming back for another kiss. 

Once the kiss broke, Ichigo let out a soft low moan and allowed his hands to roam the plains of creamy pale chest, planting gentle sensual kisses down as he goes. When Ichigo reaches Byakuya’s member Ichigo takes it in his mouth and slowly starts to move up and down. He watches as Byakuya looks on, his eyes half kissed and a steel gray. As Ichigo picks up the pace Byakuya lets out a low moan and leans his head back. His moans got louder the closer he got.

“Ichi....i’m going to climax *moans* if you continue ah!” Byakuya let’s out. Ichigo lets out a low chuckle but doesn’t stop. With a final grunt, Byakuya finally releases. Breathing heavily, Byakuya comes down while Ichigo comes back up and kisses his shoulder. 

Byakuya raises his arm and Ichigo leans on Byakuya’s chest, an arm curling around his shoulder. Once Byakuya gained his senses again, he kisses Ichigo’s hair. Ichigo lets out a lazy moan but otherwise doesn’t move. Byakuya chuckles and shakes his lover awake. 

“Ichigo love, don’t fall asleep here. Lets get you washed up and into bed shall we?” He says with a smile. 

Ichigo looks up with a dazed look and nods. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to fall asleep on you.” Byakuya smiles down at the red head and takes him once more on his lap. He took a loofa and some soap and washed Ichigo down before doing the same for himself. Byakuya then rinses them off takes Ichigo in his arms and both exit the bath. Once dried off he changed both of them into fresh night robes and tucked Ichigo into bed. Byakuya turns his light off and gets comfortable. In few short minutes he felt Ichigo’s comfortable weight on his chest, his breath softly tickling his chest. Byakuya closes his eyes and let sleep take him.


	9. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine:

Ichigo woke early the next morning and was currently staring at Byakuya. Ichigo smiles and gently brushes a few strands of hair from his face and observed as he lets out a breath and turns over. Strands of raven fall back over his face and Ichigo lets out a quiet giggle. He again moves the strands behind a pale ear and was met with silver as he looked back down. 

“Sorry love. Did I wake you?”

Byakuya blinks slowly gathering his senses then turns to sit up. “No, I was about to get up anyway.” He sits up and Ichigo follows. Byakuya leans over to kiss the red head. Ichigo returns the kiss in kind. 

“Why were you staring at me may I ask? Was snoring or something?” Byakuya asks. 

Ichigo laughs. “No. You don’t snore. Talk occasionally though. *smiles* I was just taking in how hot you are even when you’re sleeping.” He laughs again at Byakuya’s reaction and looks to the door.

“I am not attractive in sleep or any other way. We should move to the shower before Yuna barges in here.” Byakuya says and starts to get up. Ichigo than quickly captures the raven’s rm and pulls him back to the bed. Byakuya lands with a soft “oof” and then glares as Ichigo rolls on top of him.

“Ichigo, we do not have time, we have to get ready for work and Yuna is up.”

“So?” Ichigo says teasingly while kissing down Byakuya’s chest. 

Byakuya’s breath gently begins to quicken as Ichigo continues to tease him. “ Ichigo please. Last night was plenty. Now, *lifts Ichigo and places him next to him* we have to get ready for work.” He stands and pads his way to the bathroom. 

Ichigo frowns and gets up joining Byakuya in the bathroom. Byakuya was currently brushing his teeth. Ichigo moves behind him and hugs him placing his chin on a well developed shoulder. 

“I’m sorry for last night. That totally lame of me! I didn’t mean to fall asleep on you like that.” 

Byakuya spit into the sink and rinsed his brush and then his face. He smiles at the mirror and turns, capturing Ichigo’s cheeks in his elegant hands. “Think nothing of it. These things happen.” He kisses him and then heads to the shower. Ichigo smiles and undresses then joins his husband in the shower. 

Once the couple finished, they entered back into the room where the maids placed their clean uniforms on a made bed. They were in the middle of dressing when a rambunctious pre-teen came barging into the room and jumping into Ichigo’s arms. 

“Morning mommy! Morning daddy!” Yuna greets loudly as Ichigo hitches her up to get a better handle on her. 

“For Christ sake Yuna! How many time must we tell you to knock before entering a room?!” Byakuya scolds as he fixes his captains haori around his shoulders. 

Yuna tightens her hold around her mother’s neck while stiffening at her father’s scolding. 

“And must you be so loud in the morning?” Byakuya adds as he goes to the mirror and starts the arduous task of placing the family head piece on his head. 

Ichigo kisses his daughter and places her on their bed while he finishes dressing. 

“Don’t mind your father sweetie, he’s not a morning person is all. Let him get his morning tea and he will straighten out.” Ichigo finishes tying his sash and goes to the door. He holds out a hand toward his daughter who was watching her father fiddle with the head piece. 

“Come on sweet girl, lets see if the chef will allow us to make pancakes?” 

Yuna looked up at her mother. She give him a bright smile. “I will meet you in the kitchen. I want to stay here.”

Ichigo chuckles and leaves. Once the door closed again, Byakuya looks at his daughter through the mirror. 

“Is there something you wanted?” He asked. 

“No....I just like watching you.”

“Really?” Byakuya asks lifting an eyebrow. 

“Uhhummm”

“And?”

“Nothing really. I’m sorry for upsetting you.” Yuna says looking toward the floor.

Byakuya sighs and turns to face the young girl. Yuna looked up and stood meeting her father and giving him a hug. Byakuya returned the hug and asked; 

“It is alright. Now tell me. What is bothering you?”

“Will you and mommy be going on a mission today? I don’t want you to go...” 

“Mission? Not that I am aware of. Why do you ask?” Byakuya looked confused.

“Papa Shunsui was here and dropped this off for you and mommy.” She took a letter out of her pants pocket and gave it to Byakuya returning to sit on the bed. 

Byakuya looked to his daughter than the letter. He opens it and reads the contents. He sighs and closes the letter, putting it in the bin and using a kido spell to burn the contents. He turns to Yuna and gives her a small smile. 

“We will discuss this at the table. Shall we?” He holds out a hand to her. She gives a short smile and takes the offered hand. 

When the pair arrive, Ichigo is setting a pile of fluffy pancakes on the table with all the fixings. Fresh fruit, butter, chocolate chips, and syrup. 

“Oh! There’s my two favorite people! Come! Sit and eat before it gets cold!” Ichigo says while taking a few pancakes. 

The pair sat and enjoyed their breakfast. Half way through Byakuya clears his throat. The table looks at him as he begins to speak.

“Yuna gave me a letter from Shunsui a few minutes ago.”

Ichigo looks to Yuna who just looks at her plate and starts playing with her food. 

“Why did he give it to Yuna and not Fumiko?” Ichigo asks confused. 

“I was the one to open the door. Sorry.” Yuna answers solemnly.

“Anyway, he asks that we go to the world of the living to dispose of the growing number of hollows. It seems it has become too much for just Rukia.” Byakuya continues while sipping at his tea. 

“Is it related to the other hollow attacks?” Ichigo asks while pouring a glass of milk for Yuna. 

“I wouldn’t know until we talked with Rukia but I assume so.” 

Byakuya and Ichigo stand. They go to the front door and Yuna follows. She pulls on Byakuya’s haori to stop him from leaving. He looks down at the girl and sighs. Ichigo smiles sadly and turns toward his daughter. 

“Can I come too? I will be good! I promise! You’re staying with grandpa right? I can stay there and I won’t cause any problems!” Yuna begs, tears brimming. 

“No begging. It isn’t proper. You cannot join us. You have your studies and besides which, it will still be dangerous.” Byakuya says unhooking her small hands from his coat. Fumiko hands her master his scarf and then places a hand on her young mistresses shoulder. 

“We will keep the house while you two are away.” Fumiko says looking down at the sad girl. “Won’t we dear?” She adds. 

Yuna nods slowly and sniffles trying to hide her disappointment. Ichigo comes and hugs the girl. She holds onto him with a vice grip and Ichigo had pry her hands off of him. He kept her delicate hands in his as he looks into darkened eyes. 

“I know you’re worried, but everything will be fine. We will be back in no time! You’ll see! Behave while we are gone and do your work. I love you baby girl.” He kisses her hands and lightly punches her cheeks before turning and leaving toward the front gates. 

Byakuya started to follow but stopped as he heard Yuna start crying out loud. He turned back with a sigh and walked back toward the girl. Fumiko was comforting her when he stopped in front of her. He placed his hand on top of her head and smithed down her hair. She looked up through tear filled eyes and again, like always, his heart breaks a little. He bends down and hugs Yuna. She cries a little harder and snuggles into his embrace. Byakuya sighs into her hair and then leans back wiping her tears from her reddened cheeks. 

“Be good now. *kisses her forehead* we will be back in a day or two. I love you.” He turns and leaves as Fumiko holds Yuna back. 

Byakuya meets Ichigo by the fence. They begin their way to the portal that will lead them to the underground training ground under Kiesuke’s shop. In the precipice world, Byakuya was running ahead of Ichigo making a path when he heard a sniff behind him. Rolling his eyes he stops and turns as Ichigo nearly collided into him. 

“What?” Ichigo says surprised at the sudden stop. 

“Don’t you start with that.” 

“Start what?”

“Crying and feeling guilty about leaving Yuna behind.” 

“I wasn’t.” Ichigo denied wiping at his nose. 

Byakuya rolled his and turned. “She will be fine. Come before the sweeper does.”

Ichigo nods and the two continue on their way.  
*********************************

Yuna was listening to the instructor drone on and on about the history of something or rather. She was looking out the window into the gardens. The trees were bare and weather was turning chilly. The wind blew through branches and caused the pond to ripple. Yuna let out a sigh and leaned on her hand. 

“Miss Kuchiki? Kuchiki-sama? Yuna!” The instructor finally yelled. 

Yuna jumped and swerved to see her instructor crossing her arms and scowling at her. “Yes?” She answers.

“*sighs* Did you just hear what I just said?”

“Sorry, I guess I got distracted.” Yuna answers apologetically.

The instructor lets out another sigh and punches the bridge of her nose. “Never mind, we ran out time today. Read chapters ten and eleven and do the review questions plus a ten sentence summary on both chapters.” She finishes and closes her book. She leaves and Yuna stands to stretch. She opens the screen and steps onto deck, her socked feet walking on the cold wood. She sat down with her back leaning on a beam, her legs stretched in front of her. 

She was gazing out into the garden when a voice. Caught her attention. 

“Won’t you catch a cold sitting out here like this?” Sora asked as he walked up to Yuna. 

“I guess, but I needed some air. Can I help you with something?” She answered as she turned to face him. 

Sora’s long violet hair flowed in the wind, some strands coming across his handsome face. Yuna looked into his red orbs and shivered. There was something eerie about Sora that set Yuna on edge. Sora smiles and approaches closer. Yuna stands and steps back. 

“I have some documents for your father. I did not see him or your mother in their office.”

“Yeah, that’s because they went out on a mission to the world of the living. I can take them for you and put them in my father’s office if you want.” She suggests. 

“That would be fine. Here you go.” Sora says as he hands the documents to her. She takes them and smiles at him. 

“So, is there anything else I can help you with?” Yuna asks. 

“Not particularly. Although, *steps closer* I would like to know when they are set to come home?” 

“I don’t know. Dad said a day or two....so maybe later tonight?” 

“Really? Did they say where in the world of the living they were going?” 

Yuna looks suspiciously at Sora. She can understand her mother’s feelings now. He may be nice, but he is also creepy. It was those eyes. They were looking at you as if they were searching your soul. 

“I-I don’t know. They didn’t say. Usually they go to Karakura Town though.” Yuna answers honestly. 

“Thank you little one. My Captain will glad to know this. I will see you around.” He bows and walks a few steps backwards before turning to continue on his way. 

Yuna lets out a nervous breath and returns inside. Uryu was in the hall as Yuna rushed by. 

“Yuna there you are! Your lesson started three minutes ago!” Uryu said while looking at his watch. 

Yuna stopped and looked behind her. “Hey Uryu! I’m so sorry! Sora came by and gave me some papers for dad. I’ll be right there after I put these on dads desk.” She runs off. 

Uryu just rolls his eyes and fixes his glasses before entering the makeshift classroom. He goes to the sewing area and inspects the garment Yuna was making. 

Yuna comes in moments later and sits next to her cousin. 

“Nice stitch work. You are getting better each time we meet. Today we will learn the butterfly stitch.” Uryu takes out his supplies and began teaching the lesson.


	10. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten:

“Getsugaaaaaaa, Tenshouuuuuuu!”

“Scatter, Senbonzakura.” 

Ichigo and Byakuya sent out their attacks at two separate hollows that were currently terrorizing souls at the local park. They were starting to get surrounded by more hollows. Rukia was engaging with a large hollow a few feet away. A large tongue came at the small lieutenant capturing her. She was currently being slobbered over as the hollow proceeded to swing her this way and that. She drops her sword and she shots a “Sukasui”, but I’m it’s thrashings, it throws Rukia sending her flying into a large boulder. She hits it with enough force to knock her out and she rolls to the ground. 

“Rukia!” Ichigo yells as he cuts another hollow down. His wounds were bleeding and he was getting dizzy from the loss of blood. He goes after the hollow that threw Rukia and let go another Getsuga Tenshou. However, it barley seemed to touched the beast. 

“Damn! There’s no end in sight!” Ichigo huffs out. The tongue of the hollow comes from behind Ichigo. Byakuya turns in time to see the creature coming and shouts, “Ichigo! Behind you!” Ichigo turns a moment too late and was wrapped in the appendage. 

Byakuya shunpos to his spouse as the hollow increases the pressure of his tongue around Ichigo’s waist. Ichigo gasps as he drops his sword and struggles against the bond. “Scatter Senbonzakura Kageyoshi!” As Byakuya’s infinite petals surround and collide with the hollow, Ichigo summons the last of his strength to call upon his Visord powers but it was too late as Ichigo lost consciousness from the squeezing and his injuries. 

Seeing Ichigo go limp in the hollow’s grasp was enough for Byakuya to summon his petals to slice through the tongue and Byakuya than takes his sword in its restored form, and cut the beast’s head in half. Ichigo falls and Byakuya catches him just as he was about to hit the ground. He looks to Rukia, who, regained consciousness and was slowly standing. She made her way over to her brother.

“Brother! Are you alright?!” She asks, her voice filled with worry. 

“A little worse for wares, but mostly unharmed.” He looked to his spouse. He fixed his grip on him and looked to his sister. I will meet you at Kisuke’s. “Can you bring Ichigo’s sword?”

“Of course! I’ll meet you there!” She says as she looks around. In a tree a few kilometers away, she sees a pair of glowing red eyes and a blurry figure leaving the scene. She stares for a moment longer thinking she was seeing things due to her injuries and fatigue. She sheathed her sword and picked up (with some difficulty) Ichigo’s sword and flash stepped to the candy shop.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was around eleven in the evening when a knock sounded on Yuna’s bedroom door. When there was no answer, a young maid, Aiko, opened the door to see that the young mistress was not in her bed. She closed the door and went to Byakuya’s and Ichigo’s room and sure enough, the ten year old was snuggled in the middle of the bed. Aiko smiles and steps into the room and slowly and gently wakes her young mistress. Bleary sleepy eyes wake and look to Aiko. 

“I am sorry to wake you young mistress, but Captain Abarai is here to see you. He says it’s urgent.” She was caught by surprise at how Yuna jumped out the bed and ran to hall then suddenly stops and turns to her personal maid. 

“Sorry, but where is he?” She asks bashfully.

“In the living room miss.” Aiko responds. 

“Thanks!” Yuna turns and runs to the living room. 

“Uncle Renji?!” She asks worriedly. 

Renji stands and turns toward his niece. 

“Hey squirt. Sorry to wake you.” 

Yuna hugs Renji and looks up at him worry on her young features. “ Is it mom and dad? How bad? If you’re here...” she fires off. 

Renji’s eyes widen for a brief second than smiles. He keeps forgetting how clever Yuna is. Most of the time she is a carbon copy of Ichigo’s personality that he forgets just how much she is also like his former captain. 

He ruffles her already messy auburn hair and gives her a small smile. “They got few bumps and bruises but are okay according Kisuke’s report.” 

“Can I see them? Please?” She asks with a tinge of sadness.

“That’s why I’m here. They just arrived at the Fourth Division.” 

Aiko and Fumiko meet the pair at the door and Aiko helps Yuna into a warm jacket. The pair than left to the Fourth. When they arrive, Renji leaves Yuna sitting in the waiting area while he checks in Byakuya and Ichigo as well as Rukia. 

Moments later, Unohana and Isane come into the waiting area and Unohana smiles at Yuna who was trying to stay awake. When Yuna did spot them, she sit up and went to the healer. 

“Good evening Yuna, how are you?”

“I am okay, how about mom and dad?” Yuna asks tears in her hazel orbs. 

“Your mom was just asking for you. Come along, I will bring you to him.” They go a short way before Isane knocks on the door and a tired “Come in.” Sounded. 

Once the door was opened, the healers stood aside so that Yuna could enter. Before addressing his daughter, Ichigo mouthed a thank you which was returned with a nod and they left to check on their other patients. 

Yuna stood in the doorway tears dripping down her cheeks. Ichigo smiles and holds out his bandaged hand. “Hey, there’s my girl! Come here!” He says with as much enthusiasm as he could muster. 

Yuna starts crying and runs to her mother. She clings to his neck and cries as Ichigo soothes her. “ Shh...it’s okay sweetie. I’m okay. Just some scratches. I will be good as new in a few days!” 

Yuna calms down and sniffs as Ichigo pulls her away to wipe her tears. Ichigo puts a smile on his face and bops Yuna’s nose as Byakuya walked in. He regarded the scene and gave a small smile before Ichigo caught Byakuya’s eye. Ichigo gives Yuna a kiss on her dampened cheek and turns his head to his husband. 

“How are you doing? Got the okay to be up and about?” Ichigo asked as Byakuya got closer to the bed. Yuna jostles Ichigo making him wince as the young girl runs to her father. He scoops her up and nuzzled into her small shoulder as he sat on the bed next to Ichigo. 

“I am fine. Just a few scratches, nothing serious.” He answers as he takes in his daughters appearance. Ichigo smiles and tries to smooth out her messy hair, but it didn’t help. Still curled up in her father’s arms Yuna gave up trying to stay awake and was sleeping soundly. Ichigo moves so Byakuya could get more comfortable. Yuna was placed between them and Ichigo smiles down at her. 

“Why were there so many hollows? There hasn’t been attacks that concentrated since Aizen took over Hueco Mundo.” Ichigo asks as Yuna snuggles into him, fisting some of his sleeping robe. 

“I agree. There is something or someone who is allowing them to have free reign.” Byakuya answers as he reaches over and strokes a bandaged cheek. Ichigo smiles and cups Byakuya’s pale cheek and rubs his thumb across his cheek bone. 

“Are you truly alright love?” Byakuya asks as he leans a little further in to kiss Ichigo’s lips. Ichigo returns the kiss and then kisses Byakuya again deepening the kiss. They separated laid in the bed turns so that Yuna was nestled safely and securely between them while they were facing each other. 

“Yeah, I’m alright all things considered. When that hollow had me all I could think about was you and Yuna. *strokes her hair* I was so scared that I wouldn’t see you two again. *laughs* I guess that is what she feels every time we leave.” 

Byakuya looks down at his daughter and lets out a sigh. He leans down to place a gentle kiss on her head before answering;

I understand your feelings. Seeing you in that kind situation, I was so - scared. If anything happened to you, I don’t think I could recover again. After Hisana, I thought that I could never love again. Than you came along. Rowdy, loud, and spontaneous; all the qualities that reminded me of me in my youth. Then there was your conviction and strength that even I did not possess. It made me jealous and angry at myself. Soon though, you caught me by surprise and I fell in love with you. Than you gave me Yuna, the most amazing gift a person could ask for...” Byakuya was cut off by another kiss from the younger man. 

“ If anything should happen to me, you have to promise me that you will not close yourself away again. Byakuya, besides Yuna needing you, you have such a beautiful heart and I want you share it with someone again.” Ichigo says while playing with his husbands long bangs. Byakuya stares into waiting eyes as he thinks of an answer. “I cannot promise you that it will immediate, but I will consider your request. Besides, *kisses* nothing will happen to us. You are stuck with me for the rest of your days.” Byakuya gives Ichigo a small smile. Ichigo blushes slightly than beams at Byakuya, “hahaha Of course this means that you are stuck with me for as long as well.” He says with amusement. Byakuya chuckles lowly and kisses Ichigo again before responding, “God help us both.” They laughed and fell into silence. They ended up watching Yuna sleep. After a few minutes Byakuya says, 

“It’s hard to believe how fast she’s growing. You wouldn’t know she’s ten by the way she sleeps though. She’s like a newborn babe all over again.” Byakuya says with a smile and kisses Yuna again. 

Ichigo laughs and looks at the slumbering girl. “Yeah. She does. I wish I could slow this down.”

Yuna turns into Byakuya clamps her hand to his robe. The couple smiles and let out a quiet chuckle before laying down. As they closed their eyes, Yuna mumbles, “Mommy smells like cinnamon....you Uncle Kisuke you can’t eat him!” 

Ichigo lets out a loud laugh, he couldn’t help it. Byakuya smiles and falls asleep. Ichigo soon follows after watching the two most precious people in his life sleep peacefully.


	11. Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven:

[Time Jump Four Years]

It was the end of another busy day at the Third Division. Renji and a group of guys were going to go to the local restaurant and have dinner and drink a few bottles of sake before returning home for the evening. On his way, Renji stops and halts a retreating Sora from leaving right away.

“Yo, Sora! Hold up a sec!” Renji jogs over to the young man who turned around. 

Sora looked at his captain. “Yes Captain Abarai?”

“We’re not on the clock so call me Renji! *laughs* Listen, me and a few of the guys were going to go over to “Maki’s” for some drinks. Why don’t ya join us?” Renji invites. 

“ That is very kind of you Captain, but I must decline. I have other matters to attend to before retiring for the night.” Sora says and bows. 

“Ah! I gotcha! *winks* Well, have fun! Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!” Renji pats Sora’s shoulder and rubs back to the group before heading off. 

Sora drops his smile and turns, walking down the familiar path. He enters a forest near the Kuchiki estate and hides his spirit pressure. Lucifer cloaks then from the guards as they enter what looks like a cave. He enters and walks a few more feet before coming in front of an old wooden door. Sora uses a kido to unlock the door and enters. 

Once the door closes, they are no longer hidden from the world. Sora walks through luxurious gardens and flowing water fountains before reaching castle doors. The two guards there looked at Sora. Before they could say a word, his eyes glowed a bright shade of red and the guards turned back to their positions, as if Sora was never there. He enters the castle and makes his way to the throne room. 

Inside, there was Lucifer’s four followers as well as an irritated Sousuke Aizen. At the sight of the young man, all noise and conversation stopped. From his seat, Aizen raised an eyebrow and gave a tight smile. 

“I wasn’t expecting you today. What can I do to help you, Sora....no, you’re Lucifer are you not?” Aizen said a gleam of amusement in his eyes. 

A girl, with long blond hair, blue eyes, and delicate features comes running to Lucifer with a childish giggle.

“Lord Lucifer! I missed you! Why don’t you come to visit me more often? It’s so lonely here without you!” She pouts. 

“Lilith, it is nice to see you are doing well.” Lucifer responds as the girl clings to his arm. 

Then a man who was pale and had brown hair and silver eyes came to the room. He was thin and slightly muscular with an attractive face. He came over to his lord and knelt before him. 

“My Lord.” He says and stands back up.

“Paimon, nice to see you are getting along with the new Spirit King” Lucifer glances to Aizen who only smiles while leaning an elbow on the arm of his chair leans down with his knuckles to his temple. 

“We have been keeping up with your orders my lord.” Paimon returns. 

“Where are the others?” Lucifer asks.

Lilith pulls on her lords arm to a nearby table where her other two comrades sat. A pile of dead and mutilated Soul Reapers and citizens from the Rukongai were off to the side of one of the men.

Lucifer sighs as he approaches the table. As he sits at an offered chair by Paimon, Lilith sits on her lords lap. One of the men bring a goblet and filled it with red liquid (presumably blood). A deep unfriendly voice says, 

“Virgin. Not high quality, but pretty good all the same.” He takes his own cup and empties it.

“Belilal, what did we say about killing people?” Lucifer gives the demon a dark look as he sniffs at the cup. He places it back down and Lilith serves him black tea instead. 

The other man, a tall well built guy with jet black hair and piercing yellow eyes answered for the other. “No hunting is allowed unless otherwise specified. If we need to feed, we hunt hollows or go to the slums and pick those who wouldn’t be suspected or looked for.” His medium tenor sang out as he started playing his lyre.

“Shut the fuck up Amdusias!” Belial boomed.

“Enough!” Lucifer says.

He sips his tea and looks around the table where Paimon stood on the other side. “It is important to not draw attention to ourselves. Tell me Belial, is killing Soul Reapers a good way to NOT get noticed?”

The dark demon narrowed his eyes and looked away. “No.”

“I’m sorry, I did not quite get that..” Lucifer says as he lifts up a fork. 

Aizen’s eyes widen than narrows again at the scene about to happen. He sits up and motions for a knight to come forward. 

Lucifer jabs the fork into Belial’s exposed hand, effectively pinning it to the table. The demon lets out a thunderous scream and faces his lord with glowing dark eyes.

Breathing heavily he repeats, “No, my LORD.” He bites out the last word with pain. 

“That’s better. Now, down to business. The heiress to the Kuchiki clan is almost of age. Soon, Michael will awaken within her. Before that happens, we must obtain and destroy the other potential vessels along with their swords. Now, since the Ukitake vessel is dead, all that is left is Azraiel, Gabriel, Michael, and Raphael.” Lucifer gazes at his followers. 

Lilith kicks her Mary Jane clad feet and whines; “uuuuuuggggg! Lord Lucifer how much longer do we have to stay here? Aizen is soooooo boring!!!!” 

Aizen rolls his eyes and takes the offered tea from Ginrei Kuchiki. The noble bows and stands at the right side of his throne chair. 

“Not much longer my love. Be patient a little longer. I still need the fruit to ripen just a bit more I need her to be as strong as she can be for our fight.” Lucifer says. 

“My Lord, a question.” Amdusias asks pausing in his playing. 

“Yes?”

“Why are you so interested in this one girl?”

“Haven’t you been listening prissy ass? That bitch is the vessel for Michael! The one prophesied to defeat our Lord!” Belial says pouring himself more blood. 

“I have been listening. All I am saying is that we would be fools to underestimate our other brothers.” Amdusias responds.

“I hear your point, but they are of no consequence. The remaining vessels are weak and I doubt our brothers will awaken in them. This vessel has infiltrated the Court Guard Squads and they are absolutely clueless to anything we are planning. Say for the current clan head of the Kuchiki and his husband the Shiba head. Those two we will have to be careful of. They will tell anyone if they get their hands on the truth. *sips his tea* Besides, Raphael did not awaken in Shiba Ichigo. It was shock considering the immense power he possesses. “ Lucifer turns is gaze to Sousuke.

“You wouldn’t happen to know why would you?” His voice dropped a tone making the room drop a few degrees. 

Sousuke uncrosses his long legs and glares at the other king. “I do not know what you mean. Did I sabotage Ichigo’s awakening? Perhaps, though unintentionally.” 

The two kings glared at each other a moment longer then Sousuke gives a smile and stands. “If you would excuse me, I have business to attend to. Until the next time, Lucifer.” 

Lucifer smiles back as he watches the other’s back as he leaves with his attendants. Once he was officially out of the room, Lucifer turns back and continues his meeting. 

Meanwhile, Sousuke continued walking down a long corridor. “My Lord, a word of advice.” Ginrei says. 

Sousuke pauses and turns to the elder Kuchiki. “What advice would that be?” 

“Be careful around that man. I do not trust him and I do not trust those things he calls followers.” Ginrei says.

Sousuke gives a genuine smile at the elder. “Duly noted. You are correct though. That man is too much like me to fully trust. Call the other Royal Knights. We will plan a strategy to beat them at their own game. Though, I must warn you, your great-granddaughter will be apart of our plan.”


	12. Chapter Twelve

Chapter Twelve:

It was December, and snow covered the streets in Karakura Town. The sky was a dull gray and it looked like it would start snowing again at any moment. Ichigo and Isshin were currently struggling hauling a tree down the hill towards their house. Outside, Toshiro and Yoruichi stood all bundled up waiting to help the duo with the task of fitting the tree through the door. 

“Did you two have to cut down the biggest tree on the lot?!” Toshiro exclaimed. 

“Yeah! It’s a beauty right?!” Isshin responded with glee. 

“Geez don’t do that goat face I’m going to drop it!” Ichigo says while struggling to keep ahold on the trunk. 

“Don’t be a baby Ichi! Consider this part of your training!” Yoruichi says with a giggle. 

“What training?! You should have seen this maniac! He is not allowed near a hatchet ever again!” Ichigo says exasperated. 

“Will all of you shut up and hurry up? It’s freezing out here!” Toshiro says while blowing into his hands. 

“Okay! Here we go! Ichigo turn around. We’re going trunk first!” Isshin instructs. 

“Oh that’s just great. Alright hold on.” Ichigo and Isshin turn around and begin the process of getting the tree into the house. 

Inside in the living room, Yuzu, Karin, Byakuya, and Yuna were gathered in front of the television. Yuna was wrapped in a blanket and sleeping on Byakuya’s lap, each twin on either side of him. When the door opened, a cold draft came in causing the people in the room to shiver. Byakuya bundles the blanket around Yuna to keep the cold out. 

“Damn it old man! Stop jabbing it my ribs!” Ichigo said.

“Well if you moved when I said it wouldn’t jab you.” Isshin responded. 

“Both of you are idiots! Move brother! Toshiro, grab the other side!” Karin demanded as she relieved her brother and father from the task. Ichigo rolls his eyes but gives it up rolling his shoulders. 

Ichigo ruffles Yuzu’s hair in greeting, receiving a giggle in response. He leaned down kissed his husband’s cheek. He came around the couch and sat where Karin was and gently kissed the top of Yuna’s head. 

“How is she doing?” Ichigo asked as he took a few pieces of popcorn and popped them into his mouth. 

“The pain meds are working. She’s been sleeping for at least an hour now.” Byakuya responded.

“Poor thing. To get such a procedure this close to the holidays.” Yuzu says sadly. 

“Where you want this goat face?” Karin interrupts. 

“In the corner over there!” Isshin says breathless.

“It couldn’t be helped. Dad said if she didn’t get the surgery her heart could give out.” Ichigo answered.

“Hahahahaha! There! Isn’t she a beauty?!” Isshin yells out.

“Must you be so loud? Yuna is sleeping.” Byakuya says dryly. 

Isshin winces and quietly apologizes. Yoruichi throws her arms around Byakuya giving him a hug. Byakuya tried to shrug her off but she only squeezes him harder. Yuzu, Karin, Toshiro, and Isshin were chatting amongst themselves while getting the ornaments ready to be put on the tree. Yoruichi reaches over Byakuya to brush some stray strands of hair out of her eyes. She than released the noble and sat where Yuzu previously was. 

“If you told me that you and Ichigo would have a kid twenty some-odd years ago, I would laugh in their faces. You keep surprising me. Both of you.” She says, her long hair pooling over her shoulders. 

Ichigo pauses in his snacking and looks at the cat woman. Byakuya gives a small smile as he looks into her golden eyes. Ichigo also smiles.

“Yeah, I hear ya. If you told me back than we would be together, I’d probably laugh right along with you.” He says as he turns to face Yoruichi. She smiles back and jumps up and sniffs lightly before joining the rest of the family in stringing the lights. 

“You can place her on the couch if your arms are tired.” Ichigo says with a smile. 

Byakuya’s hold tightened slightly. “No, she is fine where she is.” He says, looking down at the sleeping girl.

“Brother, stop eating the snacks! I’m making dinner!” Yuzu scolds.

“Right!” He says putting his hands up in surrender. 

Byakuya chuckles and Ichigo sticks his tongue out at the man. Yuna started to wake up at that moment. She wriggles in her warm cocoon and lifts her head. 

“Hey sleepyhead. How are you feeling?” Ichigo asks as he pulls the blanket off her head. Auburn strands were sticking up as she looked around in a daze.  
Byakuya lifted his free hand and smoothed her hair out while gently sitting her up. 

“Hrmm okay I guess.” She answers sleepily. 

“My precious granddaughter! You awoke just in time to help decorate the tree!” Isshin says noisily. 

Byakuya takes the blanket off Yuna and places a kiss on her cheek. Yuna was still dazed and yawned lightly before smiling at her grandfather. She looks to her parents as if asking for permission to join them, which Byakuya gently helps her stand. Once she had her bearings, she slowly made her way over to her aunt, uncle, and grandfather and joined in decorating the the tree. Yuzu was in the kitchen cooking dinner. 

Byakuya crosses his long legs and wraps an arm around Ichigo’s shoulders as they watched their daughter laughing and enjoying the holiday traditions. 

“Have told you how hot you look in human clothing?” Ichigo asks.

“Hmm No you haven’t mentioned it today yet.” Byakuya chuckles. 

“Well, you do. Where did you get your fashion sense?”

“Some magazines laying around Urahara’s shop. Does it look odd?”

Ichigo looked his husband over, taking in everything. He was wearing black dress pants with a black vest and long sleeved deep green dress shirt with a burgundy tie. He wore his hair in a loose ponytail that was swept over his shoulder. His pale skin and gray eyes popped against the outfit.

“Not at all. Very festive in an understated way. It’s a good look on you.” Ichigo answers with a smile. 

“Oh. That’s good than.” Byakuya says, his cheeks lightly blushed. 

They continued to watch Yuna laughing and interacting with Ichigo’s family. Currently, Yoruichi was putting garland on Toshiro who was yelling at the cat woman. Yuna and Karin were laughing. Isshin comes and sits in the empty spot on the couch and watches as well.

“It’s good to see her laugh like that.” He says. 

“You have no idea.” Ichigo says leaning into Byakuya. 

“Her incision is healing well too. She should be okay to travel by the New Year.” Isshin says in a serious tone. 

“Thank you again Shiba-san.” Byakuya says bowing at the elder. 

Isshin laughs and says, “Please, Byakuya, raise your head! She’s my granddaughter, of course I would do all I could to save her.” 

“Dinner is ready!” Yuzu calls before another answer could be said. 

Everyone gathered in the dining area and sat around the table a huge spread laid out before them.

“You really out did yourself Yuzu! This looks amazing!” Ichigo says as food was being passed around. 

“Isn’t Rukia and Renji coming?” Yuzu asked.

“No, Renji had other plans for the evening, but they will stop by tomorrow to visit.” Byakuya says as he passes the bread basket. 

“Don’t tell me my beloved adopted daughter is going to be wedded too!!!” Isshin wails.

“Shut it old man! She’s not your adopted anything!” Ichigo says while taking a bite of ham. 

“Seriously, all this fuss over a marriage proposal.” Toshiro says while taking a bite of bread. 

“Like you would know. I’m still waiting!” Karin says with an eye roll.

“Wh-What?!”

“Ooh this is getting good.” Yoruichi says with a grin. 

“Uncle Toshi is just shy Aunt Karin. He will ask when he’s ready. That’s what mom said when I asked awhile ago.” Yuna says sipping at her water.

“I am not SHY! I just haven’t had the time to is all.” Toshiro says defensively. 

“Toshiro, a marriage proposal is not just some side job. It’s supposed to be special. One of those moments you two will remember for the rest of your lives.” Ichigo says. 

“How did daddy propose to you mom?” Yuna asks. 

Byakuya and Ichigo look to each other and smile. 

“Well, lets see...it was a few weeks after the Quincy War, we were still being healed if I remember correctly...it was at our house. We were in the gardens walking. We stopped on the bridge overlooking the koi pond, I turned to your father and told him I had something to tell him.” Ichigo pauses to take a bite of food. 

Yuna was wide eyed and staring at her mother. “What did you have to tell daddy? A secret? Oh! A secret lover?!”

Ichigo laughed as well did the rest of the table say for Toshiro and Byakuya who rolled their eyes. Toshiro was interested in the story though and he looked at Ichigo. 

“Someone’s been reading too many shoujo manga. No, nothing like that. We actually had an awkward moment of silence.”

“Indeed. I remember we stood on that bridge for ten minutes straight while you were jittering in your place.” Byakuya says while sipping at his wine. 

“Well, I was nervous! You can be a little intimidating sometimes.” Ichigo argues. 

“Who cares, what happens next?” Toshiro asks, his icy eyes wide and interested.

“I turned to him and asked what he thought of children.”

“Huh? Why ask that?” Yuna asked.

Ichigo smiles and looks at Byakuya and looks down at his glass before continuing,

“He said and I quote: “I wouldn’t mind them”.” Ichigo smiles.

“Well, it was true. I did not mind having children.” Byakuya says.

“Anyway, I said that I loved him.”

“Ewwe!” Yuna says.

“Wait until you fall in love then tell me ewwe!” Ichigo laughs.

“I responded that I loved you too. I asked why he was talking about children now as we were just courting.” Byakuya says.

“I than took your father’s hand and placed it on my stomach. I have never seen your father’s eyes so wide in my life!” Ichigo says, emotion creeping into his voice. Byakuya reaches out his hand and Ichigo took it. 

“He than looked at me and asked if I was pregnant. I nodded “yes” and he swept me off my feet. We kissed, and he just said, “marry me!”. “ 

“That’s...so....you.” Karin says handing Yuzu a dish. 

“I think it has an air of romance to it!” Yuzu says while collecting more dishes. 

“I’ll help you sweetie.” Isshin says while standing and collecting more dishes. 

“So you were pregnant with me and that’s why you got married?” Yuna asks puzzled. 

“I guess when you hear the story like that, it would seem like it, but we were seeing each other before the war. Don’t worry sweetie, we loved each other and we still do.” Ichigo says. 

“Karin, you aren’t waiting for me to propose because you are with child are you?!” Toshiro asks nervously.

“No you moron! I just know I love you and want to be with you for the rest of my life!” Karin says, her cheeks red.

Toshiro also was blushing and looked away. Quietly he says, “I do too.”

Ichigo smiles and lets out a laugh. “I’m looking forward to hearing your story!” 

After dinner, the family gathered in the living room and watched a movie before everyone dispersed for bed. In Ichigo’s old bedroom, Ichigo and Byakuya were tucking Yuna into bed. After, the couple enter to futon that was laid out on the floor. 

“She’s out like a light.” Ichigo says with a chuckle. 

“All things considered, she had a busy day.” Byakuya says as he kissed Ichigo. 

Ichigo kisses him back and then they cuddle together. “It was great to see her enjoying herself.” Ichigo says, rubbing his fingertips up and down Byakuya’s chest.

“She will have many more holidays and birthdays to enjoy.” Byakuya says drowsily. 

“Yeah, I really hope so. Byakuya, I am so scared to lose her. I don’t know what I would do if she dies.” Ichigo says tears falling down his face.

“Look at me love. I will do anything and everything in my power to keep her alive. I know it is frightening, but she will be with us for a very long time.” Byakuya promises. He kissed Ichigo’s tears away and then kissed his lips again. Ichigo kisses him back and they go back to cuddling. 

“I believe you. Know I too, will fight by your side.” Ichigo says. 

“Always.”


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Chapter Thirteen :

The next morning was Christmas Day and it started with Isshin noisily inviting himself into Ichigo’s room waking them up all excited. They had a quick breakfast and then Isshin did a check up on Yuna. After that they sat and opened their gifts. It was around noon when Rukia and Renji came over. Soon after they arrived, Orihime, Uryu, and Chad came. At the present, Yuzu was in the kitchen prepping dinner and the gang was gathered in the living rooms round the tree talking. 

“So, how was yesterday Rukia? It’s a little strange that you aren’t bouncing around trying to show off that ring you’ve got.” Ichigo says with a smile.

“I wanna see it! Aunt Rukia can I?” Yuna asks her eyes all glittery with excitement. 

Rukia laughs and shows her niece her engagement ring. Yuna squees and hugs her aunt and then makes her way to Renji. Rukia than crosses her arms and looks at Ichigo.

“Why would I be excited? We were already married. He just forgot the ring, the idiot.” Renji was finishing ruffling Yuna’s hair and pouted at Byakuya. 

“I don’t get why we need another wedding. We already had one, and that was a pain in the ass to begin with.” 

Rukia cuts a death glare at her “husband” and responded,

“Don’t mock a young woman’s dream to walk down the isle with the one she wants to spend the rest of her life with! You fool! A wedding is the most romantic, looking forward to event in a woman’s life!”

Renji shrugs his shoulders and repeats, “I still don’t get it.”

“It’s to appease me and the Kuchiki Elders. My sister is still a respectable noble of house Kuchiki, even it’s you she choose as her partner.” Byakuya says in a monotone, but if you were looking at his eyes, you could see a glint of mirth in them.

Renji chuckles nervously and scratches the back of his head. “Right, right, sorry captain.”

“It’s Byakuya. Outside work, you may call me by name. We are practically family now.”

“Oh....right...sorry Byakuya.” Renji says with surprise. 

Ichigo wraps an arm around Byakuya’s shoulder and kisses his cheek before saying, “....and they thought he wouldn’t change...*laughs*” The rest of the room also laughs and the room goes quiet for a moment. Orihime than claps her hands as if she remembered something.

“Oh yeah!! I have my Christmas loaf for everyone to try out! I put some wasabi with the chocolate and added candied fruit to it as well!!” She practically jumps up and heads to the kitchen. The room sweat drops and laughs nervously.

“Seriously, I think that girl has no taste buds.” Uryu says with an exasperated sigh. Chad shivers and nods in agreement. 

Moments later, Orihime returns with a tray of plates, tea, and the mysterious Christmas loaf. When Yuna was given a plate, she smiles up at her aunt and thanks her softly, than looks to her parents who were eyeing their plates as well. Ichigo shakes his head “no” to his confused daughter when his friend’s back was turned. Yuna smiles and breaks up the loaf to make it look like she tried it. She than walked over to Ichigo and said on his lap snuggling into the crook of his neck. Uryu and Renji were arguing over a new game on the PlayStation while Orihime and Rukia were talking about the coming second wedding, Orihime admiring the simple diamond ring on the small girls finger. Byakuya was talking Toshiro about something or rather and Yuzu was still in the kitchen cooking away. Karin was “helping” Renji with the game, which means she was teasing him relentlessly. 

Ichigo looked around to see where his father was, but he wasn’t in the room. He shrugs and kisses Yuna’s head while rubbing his fingertips up and down her arm. Yuna let out a content sigh and snuggled deeper into him. 

“You not feeling well baby?” Ichigo asks with concern. He than feels her head by kissing her forehead. “You feel a little warm. Do you want to take a nap before dinner? I can give you some Tylenol if you want.”

Yuna gives a weak smile and nods. Ichigo smiles down at her and stands placing her on the couch where he was sitting. Yuna curls up in a ball and started sleeping. Ichigo goes to Byakuya and places a hand on his shoulder to gain his attention. Byakuya stops mid-sentence and looks to his worried husband. Byakuya looks for his daughter only to see her curled up on the couch. He excuses himself from Toshiro who nods, and follows Ichigo into the clinic portion of the house. Ichigo reaches into one of the cabinets and took out a bottle of Tylenol and then turned at his husband’s voice, 

“What’s the matter? Is she okay?” He crosses his arms as he looks to the bottle in Ichigo’s hand. He scrunches his brow together than looks into Ichigo’s eyes. 

“She won’t tell me directly what’s bothering her, but she has a low grade fever. I’m sure she’s in some discomfort too. So I’m going to give some of this and have her nap for a bit before dinner.” Ichigo says while rubbing his thumb across Byakuya’s cheek bone. He gives one last smile and turns to go before nearly knocking his father over. 

“Ichiiiigooo my sooon! I’ve been meaning to tell you something....” Isshin slures.

“The hell goat face, are you drunk?!” Ichigo exclaims with surprise.

“I-I maybe be slightly intoxi- *hiccup* cated. 

“Fucking great! Where’s Kisuke, is like to kill him for giving you alcohol.”

“N-Now, now, don’t be a-a-*pauses*-“

“Party pooper?” Ichigo supplies.

“That’s the word! *hiccups* Party Pooper!” Isshin than laughs and slings an arm around his son’s shoulders. 

“H-have I told you, how pr-*hiccup*oud I am of you? Cause I am.” Isshin starts to droop a little and Ichigo catches him. 

“I don’t have time for this. I’m sorry dad but Yuna needs me right now. Byakuya?” Ichigo looks pleadingly at Byakuya who was watching with a raised eyebrow. Isshin looks at Ichigo and says,

“Is my precious granddaughter not well?”

Before Ichigo could answer though, Byakuya took Isshin by the arm and gently pulled him off his husband. When Isshin looked up, he was looking Byakuya right in the eye. 

“Byaakuuuya! Have I told you how happy I am to have you a son-in-law?!”

Byakuya looks up at Ichigo who was already retreating and mouthed “You owe me!” Ichigo smiles and nods and leaves before his father could attach himself to him again. 

Once Ichigo was gone, Byakuya let out a sigh and started to lead the older man to a cot within the clinic. Once he sat Isshin on the bed, he pulled up a chair and sat in it. 

“Byakuya? Thank you for being with Ichigo” Isshin’s voice growing serious. 

“Think nothing of it. It is I who is the lucky one. Your son is a remarkable man. You did well.” Byakuya says.

Isshin looks at the man before him as if it was the first time he met him. Maybe it was the booze influencing him, but he sees the reason why Ichigo loves him. The two are alike in many ways, just Byakuya is better at composing himself. 

“I didn’t raise him. Not really. After Misaki died, I had to spend more time with the girls. They were young and needed more care. Ichigo practically raised himself until he met all you guys. Especially you.” Isshin lays back on the cot and looks to the ceiling. 

“I do not see how that is. When we first met I could not stand the sight of him, let alone be bothered with him and his missions. It was only out of duty and pride that I helped him all those years. Nothing more.” Byakuya says coolly. 

“Yeah, sure. That’s what you say, but I also know you have and still do, keep him in line. Even down to telling the truth about his lineage, it was you who was by his side and it was you who comforted him and answered all his questions. I’m a poor excuse for a father, which is why I intend to right by Yuna. To make up for my cowardice and mistakes.” Isshin then closes his eyes and smiles ruefully. 

“He does not think of you as a coward.”

“Heh, really? I guess that’s good to know.” Isshin answers opening his eyes slowly. 

“No, if anything I think he understands why you kept it from him. He said that you wanted for your children was for them to live happy, normal, human lives. There was nothing wrong with that. If I could have Yuna live a carefree life without the burdens or responsibilities of a noble, I would.” Byakuya confided. 

Isshin’s eyes widened a touch then he sat up and moved to the side of the bed. 

“You’re a good man Byakuya. A good man and a better father.”

Yuzu’s faint voice echoed in the room sounding that dinner was ready. Isshin stood and said, “Well, shall we!” 

Byakuya stood and Isshin patted his son-in-law’s back as they walked. Byakuya then points out, 

“Isshin, you were never drunk were you?”

Isshin smiles and lets out a laugh. “Who knows? Come, let us enjoy my little Yuzu’s home cooking!” He says in his upbeat voice. He goes ahead of Byakuya. Ichigo meets Byakuya at the base of stairs as he walked over. 

“How is she?” Byakuya asks.

“She’s completely out of it. I will save her a plate for later so lets just have her sleep for now.” Ichigo says and wraps an arm around Byakuya’s waist as they walk to the dinning room. Byakuya kisses Ichigo’s temple and soon the room was a buzz with conversations, teasing, and arguments. It was a good holiday all things considered. 

Well, as far as they knew, everything was looking up, but they failed to notice a shadowy figure standing outside the dinning room window, his glowing red eyes watching the evening play out. 

“Soon...” the deep voice said.

“Soon it will be our time. Are you ready brother? *deep giggle that gets louder and turns into a menacing laugh* I can’t wait!”

-End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we have it! The Prequel is at its end! Thank you all for reading and giving me likes! It means a lot to me! If you liked this story, please check out the continuation (main story), “Journey to Heaven”. 
> 
> Until Next Time, 
> 
> ~Melody😊


End file.
